Harry's New Life
by R.i.ku-Y.u.na
Summary: Harry disappears from the wizarding world one and for all after defeating Voldemort and finding out Ron and Hermione betrayal and Dumbledore's  Manipulations. He fakes his own death but he has to return because his daughter needs to attend Hogwarts.Review
1. Harry and Voldemort EDITED

**Yo! I have decided to start my 2nd** **story (: Enjoy (X (edited, please helpme spot my mistakes i'm not very good at spotting grammer mistakes, er super duper careless, you can say =P )**

Harry Potter the Boy who lived, defeated the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort in the middle of his 7th year. He knew that after defeating Tom Riddle, he would no longer have any privacy. Every where he go, every one will recognize him.

He had decided to leave the Wizarding World but that was not the only reason why. One reason would be the loss of his privacy and another would be that after defeating Voldemort, he found out just how manipulative Dumbledore could be and how those he had once claimed as his best friends were nothing but betrayers. All along, they had pretended to be his friends just because Dumbledore would pay them. Albus Dumbledore, the greatest light wizard, paying Ron and Hermione to spy on Harry.

Harry was furious when he found out. However, he later found out that the Great Albus Dumbledore was actually using his money to pay Ron and Hermione. That was the last straw. He took all his money back from Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore, which added up to a total of about 2.9 million. At that point, he discovered about being his status as heir to the Potters and to the Blacks. The amount of money he actually had, made the sum of money taken from him, seem like a few sickles.

He did not want to face anyone of them anymore. He created a plan. He would fake his own death and then vanish, vanish from the Wizarding World for forever.

He wrote his "will". Giving fifty thousand Galleons each to Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fred and George Weasley and all the other Weasleys, with the exception of Percy and Ron. He also decided on how much he wanted to give to Remus and Tonks and a few other people. He stated the reasons clearly. Telling Dumbledore he knew about his Manipulations and Ron and Hermione about him knowing of their betrayal. All these were kept in letters. He wrote individual letters to everyone close to him, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore were of course "special cases".

After everything, Harry still had plenty of money left over. The remaining, were to be given to "his truest and most trustworthy friend, . No one knew the reason why he had wanted that. Harry planned for his "body" to be found in the bedroom where he had slept during his short stay at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. That body was actually a log, transfigured to look exactly like him. He had made a small in the log where he would place a letter which he knew would be found by Madam Pomfrey.

A few hours after his "death". The letter was indeed found by Mdm Pomfrey.

On the envelope wrote:

_To: Madam Pomfrey_

_Hogwarts Hospital Wing_

_(Please read it when there is no one around and do not reveal the contents of the letter to anyone, not even to Dumbledore or your closest friends._

Madam Pomfrey had known that it was a log upon examining the body. She was about to report her findings to Albus when she found the letter. Since she was suppose to be examining the body alone. She open the letter and read it.

The contents of the letter:

_Dear Madam Pomfrey,_

_I am very sure by now, you know that I am not dead. Please tell them that I have died because of my scar being linked to Voldemort, when Voldemort died, my health too, started to deteriorate leading to my death. I would appreciate it very much. I have decided to fake my death because of two reasons._

_Firstly, because after the defeat of Voldemort there would be no privacy left. I would most likely be hounded by people when I leave my home. Magazines and newspaper will all be reporting about my personal life. Therefore, I have decided to fake my death._

_Secondly,I can no longer face Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger without feeling immense pain and sorrow. Albus had been paying Ron and Hermione to spy on me all this while. They gave daily reports about me to him. The money he had used to pay them was all from my Gringotts Account. He took them without my consent._

_Please do as I have requested. _

_Thank you Madam Pomfrey for taking care of me since I entered Hogwarts and for helping me with this last request._

_Maybe we would meet again, some day._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

After reading the letter, she kept the letter deep inside her pocket and pulled open the curtains. Tears poured uncontrollably down her face. Upon seeing this, Mrs Weasley broke down. Almost everyone had tears in their eyes. The only ones who were not crying were Albus, Ron and Hermione. Ron had a greedy glint in his eyes. Hermione face had a blank look. Albus merely looked sad.

"Harry's funeral" was going to be held the very next day and right after it would be Harry's will reading. No one would know that Harry would be attending both the "funeral" and the reading of his "will".

**Done!**

sort of editted.

please tell me my mistakes =D ty!


	2. Funeral and Will Reading EDITED

**This is the 2nd chap!**

**thanks people for your reviews!**

_Harry's Funeral_

People from all over the country flooded into Hogsmeade, the place where Harry's Funeral would take place. Harry's body will be buried in Hogwarts. Harry stood in the shadows, he wore a hood over his head so that no one would be able to recognize him. He watched everybody's expressions, some were deeply upset with their faces soaked in tears, others had neutral expressions on their faces.

He felt a little guilty upon observing Mrs Weasley's blood shot eyes and tear-stained face, it was pretty obvious that she had been crying since yesterday. He felt his temper rised upon seeing Ron's impatient face, Harry could bet a million galleons that he was waiting for the funeral to be over and he just wanted to see how much money he would receive from Harry.

Smirking darkly, he muttered under his breath.

"If you think I'm going to give you money, then dream on."

The funeral was over very quickly and everyone were all going off. It had been a, well, you would not have said it was a memorable funeral. It just was plain boring in Harry's opinion.

Yawning, Harry left the Hogsmeade for his next destination, Gringotts.

* * *

_The reading of Harry James Potter's Will, after the funeral_

Harry made his way to Gringotts. The Goblins and Madam Pomfrey were the only ones who knew that Harry was indeed alive and well. Harry went into the room where the reading would take place and waited. Soon, everyone Harry knew and was close to, came in. One by one, they walked past Harry giving him curious looks. Harry just ignored them, besides, they couldn't see his face anyways.

Soon everyone was there, including Albus, Ron and Hermione. One goblin then carried a pensieve(Sorry don't know the spelling.)-like thing and placed it in front of everyone. That goblin was the only one Harry trusted, Griphook. Everyone fell silent as they watch the pensieve-like thing closely. Griphook waved his hand over it and a ghost like form of Harry came out of it and started to speak.

_I, Harry James Potter, Heir and Head of the Potters and the Black Family, being the sound of mind, hereby make any and all other Wills, except this one, void. First off, I hope that I have died protecting everyone I loved. _

_Now to the will,_

_Firstly, I would like to give fifty thousand galleons each to the Weasley Family except for Percy and Ronald Weasley whom I will mention later, not Percy. Thank you Mr and Mrs Weasley for being the closest thing I have as my parents. Fred and George, I hope you do well in the WWW, make me proud. Ginny, do spoil yourself with the money. Bill and Charlie use the money well. Oh, and all of these money cannot be returned to me, I want you all to keep it and spend it as you please._

_Secondly, I would like to give one hundred sixty thousand galleons each to Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Remus I hoped that you and Tonks would use the money well. (The dhost-like Harry winked here while the real harry grinned under the hood.)_

_Thirdly, I would give Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom twenty thousand galleons for being my great friends. You guys are the best friends every one would wish they had._

_I would also like to give ten thousand galleons to everyone here, excluding Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, you guys are special._

_Finally,(Ron eyes were filled with greed, Fred, George, Bill and Charlie Weasley noticed that and frowned.) I would like to say that, I know about your manipulations, Dumbledore and Hermione and Ron, your betrayal. Ronald Weasley, I have always thought you and Hermione were my best friends, I guess I was wrong. You and Hermione have only been my friends for money. Money which Dumbledore took from MY vaults secretly. I would not be giving you anything.(Ron was gapped as his eyes burnt with anger. Dumbledore was shock about being found out and revealed in front of everyone. Hermione burst into tears)_

_Before, I end my will, I will be giving each and everyone of you a letter. I hope you guys would read it after you have left here. I would like the remaining money and stuff to be all given to Jac, my most trustworthy friend, please use it well._

_(Harry thought to himself " Oh yes, I will use it well indeed." while smiling.)_

_This brings me to the end of my will, thank you._

_Please Remember me kindly._

Harry's ghost like form vanished. The alive and healthy Harry,no, Jac was now examining the every single person in the room. Everyone of them looked around for any sign of the "Jac" person, very soon, all of them came to the same conclusion. Jac stared back in silence, ignoring their stares.

"Who are you and how do you know Harry?" Dumbledore questioned immediately.

"Who I am is none of your business." Jac replied, internally, glad that he remembered to change his voice before coming here. Jac turned on his heels and walked out of the room before anyone could say anything.

After the door slammed shut behind Harry, everyone started to talk about what they had just found out from Harry's will. There were arguments and unhappiness, in the end, everyone stormed out of the room.

Stepping out of the shadows once everyone was gone, Harry thought to himself, "Take that Dumbledore and you traitors." before leaving Gringotts.

"Job well done." Harry praised himself later on and left to enjoy his new life in the muggle world.

* * *

**Done**

**Next Chapter is specially dedicated to each of the letters. The people present there were, The Weasleys, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks and family, Hermione Granger, Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, all the Hogwarts teacher. Excluding Snape. Reviews (:**


	3. Letters

**There was a problem with my edit and preview story page yesterday so I could not update the story. Sorry.**

**Wow, thanks for the reviews and suggestions. The poll will continue (:**

**For daughter we now have:**

**1)Samantha Orion Potter(3 votes)(oooh...its winning (x )**

**2)Ava Lilian Potter (1 vote)(Suggested in my review)**

**3)Isabelle marie Potter(1 vote)(suggested in my review)**

**4)Jessica Lilian Potter (1 vote)**

**Those with 0 votes:**

**1)****Karen Jasmine Potter **

**2)****Krystle Jane Potter**

**For wife we have:(1 vote)**

**1)Jasmine Ava Greenwood. (1 vote)**

**2)Janice katie woods (2 votes)**

**3)Estelle Joan Greenwood (1 vote)**

**4)Annabelle Lizzie Browns(2 vote)**

**Those with 0 votes:**

**wow..none..lol...**

**Okayyy...Votes will continue for i think 2 or 3 more chapters.**

**Back to the story. This chapter would be all of Harry's letters (x**

* * *

Dear Mr and Mrs Weasley,

Thank you for being the closest thing I have for a parent. You have always treated me like I was your flesh and blood. I hope the both of you are not grieving over my death. It was kind of expected. I hope you would spend the 50 thousand galleons well. There will be no returning of the money. I made sure of that. Please enjoy your life.

Please remember me kindly.

With love,

Harry James Potter

* * *

Dear Fred and George Weasley,

Hey guys, I hope the shop is doing well! This is my final investment in your shop. Winks Please enjoy yourself with the money. Try to cheer Mr and Mrs Weasley up with they are really upset over my death. Hope that your business would bloom. You will always be my family. You are like a big brother to me. Please remember me kindly.

Your little brother,

Harry James Potter

* * *

Dear Ginny Weasley,

Please do not cry over me. I am just a weapon for the war. I would not let you cry because of me. I hope you would spoil yourself with the money. You would always be my little sister, Ginevra Weasley. You can use the money to buy anything you want. Cheer up. I'm just one of the few who have lost their life to the war. Well, since I'm dead, I would have to say, I would always look after you no matter what! I love you as a sister and nothing else. I'm sure there are plenty of great guys for you. Enjoy your life! If you need more money send a letter to me! Your owl would know how to find me. JUST KIDDING! See that cheer you up didn't it! Please remember me kindly and stay happy alright?

Forever your brother,

Harry James Potter

After reading the letter, Ginny sat on her bed crying and laughing.

* * *

Dear Bill Weasley,

Since I have never really got to know you, I really don't know much about you. BUT, its okay. You will always be my brother. I have treated the Weasley family as my family. My very own family. I hope you would spend the money wisely. Cheer your family up if they are grieving over me! I don't one anyone crying over me. Alright! Now grab that money I have given you and go on a shopping spree!

Please remember me kindly.

Harry James Potter

* * *

Dear Charlie Weasley,

I do not really know you that well but you would forever be part of my family. You have to spent the money or else I might get angry. No returning the money since I'm dead. Just enjoy your life! Spend it all.

Remember me kindly.

Harry James Potter

Both Bill and Charlie did not know how they felt, after reading Harry's letters. Most of the Weasley were unsure of their emotions Except Ron who is real angry.(**HehEs)**

* * *

Ronald Weasley,

I can't believe I never found out about you until I am dying! You Prat. Only thinking about money. Everything you do must be paid isn't it?!?! You might want to know how I found out about it right?

Well I was going to see Professor Dumbledore as I knew I was dying and I wanted him to help me. Fortunately, as I was about to knock on the door, I heard voices. You. Your voice. I over heard every single thing. I must have been such a fool to have fell for that. Our friendship has been nothing but a lie. That is why you aren't getting anything from me. Not you, not Hermione and not even the great Albus Dumbledore. I'm sure you have nicked enough money from my vault for the pass seventeen years. Great for you. However, I would be getting them all back, everything down to the last knut. That is what you get for betraying some one. I hope you would suffer forever. No, nobody deserve to suffer forever. I hope you would never be happy. You don't have to suffer or maybe just poor for the rest of your life! I'm sure you wouldn't even remember me after this! I have nothing else to say to you!

Harry James Potter

The letter was the same for Hermione. Ron was seething after reading it while Hermione was regretting every helping Dumbledore. Hermione had burst into tears half way through the letter.

* * *

Dear Remus,

The money I have given you cannot be returned so don't even try to. I hope you will not be to upset over my death. I am really sorry to have cause you to be so upset. I hope you can forgive me by accepting the money. Now, enjoy yourself! Voldemort's gone stay happy alright? Now that there is more peace in the world then usual. You might be wandering where is the Marauders map right? Well, its somewhere that is all I can tell you. Same for Hedwig and my dad's cloak too. Just to make sure, please do not trust Professor Dumbledore. He only manipulates people. Everyone are chess pieces to him. Do not trust him and enjoy your life! Oh, by the way. I hope you have a marriage soon too!winks

Love,

Harry

Remus was shock. Something about the letter was not right at all. Harry mentioned in the reading of the will that he did not know whether he had defeated Voldemort or not but in the letter he knew he had already defeated. He was suspicious but since Madam Promfrey had declared Harry's death. He knew better then to say that Madam Promfrey was wrong. He decide to do what Harry said and so he went off to Diagon Alley.

* * *

Dear Madam Pomfrey,

Thank you for not telling everyone. I really appreciate it. If you need any help just message me. The owls would know where to find me. Please destroy this letter after reading. Thank you!

Love,

Harry James Potter

Madam Pomfrey was happy and yet sad after the letter.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore sat in his usual place at Hogwarts and opened the letter. Harry was really not happy about it. He sigh as he put the his letter on to the table. Harry knew about his manipulations and he did not say anything until he was dead. Why? Dumbledore wondered.

Harry took a last look and Hogwarts and left. He would vanish from the wizarding world and if possible the muggle world. Harry had enough money for his entire life and so he need not worry about anything at all. He decided to work in the muggle world for awhile to try and forget everything. He thought of his new name. Jacob Evanson. Tomorrow he would start his new life.

* * *

**Alright...How's it? I can't think of what to say for the letters so there are like many repeating ones. This are more of the main people. Sorry could not post yesterday due to some problem on the story list page. The edit and preview that page. No idea what happen. The votes will continue. Review please. (X**


	4. Jacob, Michael and Annabelle

**Results! (: Yays. Thanks people!**

**Daughter:**

**Samantha Orion Potter: 10 votes people!**

**Isabelle marie Potter : 1 **

**Ava Lilian Potter: 2**

**Jessica Lillian Potter: 1**

**Isabelle Lilian Potter : 1**

**I thinks its about like that. So.. Samantha Orion Potter wins (: YaYs**

**Wife:**

**Annabelle Lizzie Browns: 5**

**Estelle Joan Greenwood:1**

**Jasmine Ava Greenwood: 3**

**Janice Katie Woods:2**

**Thats it I think. Its kind of confusing as there are repeat of the voters. Hehe..**

**Annabelle Lizzie Browns wins, I guess.**

**Voting Session is finally closed.**

**Ms Willow gosermer: I am going to kill off the wife at the child birth of Samantha. Hehe..I'm evil. **

**Remus would only find out when everyone else finds out but he would not believe Harry is dead. (:**

* * *

Last time:

_Harry took a last look and Hogwarts and left. He would vanish from the wizarding world and if possible the muggle world. Harry had enough money for his entire life and so he need not worry about anything at all. He decided to work in the muggle world for awhile to try and forget everything. He thought of his new name. Jacob Evanson. Tomorrow he would start his new life._

* * *

Harry had decided to change his appearance to short dark brown hair, he decided to leave it all messy. He had changed his eye colour to brown as James Potter had brown eyes. Harry made his way to Gringotts where he took some money from Gringotts and look for a house. Since he had lots of properties, he just had to choose one. There was a problem though, there were so many properties for him to choose from about a hundred of them. In the end, he had decided on a nice house in a muggle street, oxford street.

He found a job two days after moving it. Jacob or Harry works in a furniture store in the same street. He had made friend with a few of his colleagues. He two closest friends were Annabelle Lizzie Browns and Michael Ray White. Michael was the first person he met when he had started work.

* * *

Flashback

_Jacob was looking around trying to remember the details of each furniture. He could not remember all of them and was always getting confuse with others furnitures. He was a new comer and was feeling a bit nervous, though he did not have to work at all. He was trying to remember a detail about a very expensive arm chair when a man with short curly brown hair approached him. He was one of the staffs and a very experienced one at that. _

"_Hi, you must be the new comer, I'm Michael White." The man with surly brown hair lifted his hand to shake Jacob's. Michael was 19 years old, 2 years older than Jacob._

"_Er, yeah, I'm H- Jacob Evanson, nice to meet you." Jacob shook the guys hand and gave him a small but nervous smile._

"_Need help?" Michael asked. _

"_Yeah, I can't seem to remember any detail about any of the furnitures." Jacob said._

"_Ah, for new comers, I suggest you just take an small area first," Michael said, "I think you should take the area with only furnitures for kids, its much easier."_

"_All right then, thanks." Jacob said before walking towards the kids section._

"_No problem, it takes time to remember, hey, why don't you join me for lunch, I can introduce you to all of my colleagues." Michael replied. In his mind, Michael was thinking about how nice Jacob was._

_It was lunch time when Jacob met the rest of the staffs. They all introduced themselves as they walked to a restaurant to eat. Jacob met Annabelle there. Annabelle had natural black hair. Her hair were never curly, it was very straight. Annabelle sat opposite him and they hit off quite well. Jacob like Annabelle. Annabelle was 18 years old but she looked younger than Jacob. Annabelle had preferred people to call her Anna instead of Annabelle as it was long. Jacob chatted happily with the others but mostly with Anna and Michael who was sitting next to him._

_Annabelle had found that Jacob was a charming guy. She was thinking about how nice he was. Jacob and Anna became good friends after lunch that day and so did Michael with Jacob._

FlashBack Ends

* * *

Jacob sat in his house, sipping some tea as he wondered whether he should ask Anna out. He found her pretty attractive and she was nice. It had been two weeks when he first met Anna. Anna. Her name just kept popping into Jacob's mind. Jacob had forgotten about the Wizarding World. He did not want to think about the life of Harry James Potter. He like his new life.

He went to bed with his mind set to ask Anna the next morning. The morning came very quickly. Jacob got ready quickly and went to work. He had reach the furniture store when he met Anna again. He suddenly became very nervous and could barely say anything. Anna greeted him cheerfully and all Jacob could do was a barely audible "Hi". Anna looked at him weirdly.

Jacob gathered all his Gryffindor Courage and spoke.

"Anna, would you like to g– to go on a d- a date with me? Jacob finally managed to get the words out. Anna's insides were jumping for joy. Jacob Evanson asked me out.

"I-I, yeah, sure." Anna said after failing to continue her sentence.

"How about tonight?" Jacob asked, he couldn't believe his luck, she said yes.

"I will pick you up at 8," Jacob said.

"All right." Anna said and turn around and left to where her area was. Anna was almost skipping to the furnitures but managed to control herself. She couldn't wait for dinner.

Jacob picked Anna up for dinner at 8pm sharp. They were going to be going to an expensive restaurant. Anna was a muggle so Jacob had decided that no one should no about his past. They had a great time and Anna had came to a decision that Jacob was a gentleman and he was really nice. She really liked him and so did he although she really was not sure about that.

Jacob and Anna started going out and soon they were officially couples. Jacob had told her he loved her very much few weeks after they started dating and now they were officially. Anna had been overjoyed when Jacob told her. She loved Jacob even though he was a year younger than her.

* * *

**Hows it? Reviews please and thanks for the reviews and votes. (: **


	5. Revealations

**OMG! No reviews...Nevermind people...It happens...**

**Continue on with the story...**

* * *

"Anna, I was wondering how about a dinner at your favourite restaurant?" Harry asked Anna as he wraps his hands around her waist.

"Hmm, sure." Anna replied kissing Jacob on his cheeks as she wondered what special occasion was it. Curiosity got the better of her ans she asked, " What special day is it? I don't remember any."

Jacob just gave her a cheeky smile and simply replied, " You'll see." Letting Anna wonder what special occasion it was. Jacob went to find her once he had finish his work and Anna hadn't finish. He walked over to her and waited as she finish her work before the couple left the shop. Hand in hand.

They drove to the expensive restaurant which was also the restaurant which they first went on a date. Jacob and Anna sat down and Anna continued asking what was the special occasion. Deep in her heart, Anna hoped that it would be a proposal and that was exactly what she was getting.

"Anna, we have been dating for exactly a year, today is our first anniversary." Jacob told her as they waited for their food. Anna was shocked but touched that Jacob remembered the day they had decided to go out.

Yes, it has been a year since they met and went out together. Jacob was promoted to assistant manager of the shop. Anna thought that by a one year had passed and Jacob might have been saving money but truth to be told, Jacob was filthy rich. The job had been just to pass his time in the muggle world.

Jacob had never told Anna about Harry Potter but he would be planning to tell her if she had accepted to marry him after tonight's dinner. The food had came and Jacob knew he would propose to her before they started eating. He cleared his throat nervously and Anna looked at him questioning.

"Anna, we have been going out for a year and I think we should get married." Jacob said as he knelt down in front Anna and took out a small box and opened it showing a large tear drop shaped diamond ring, "Annabelle Lizzie Browns, would you marry me?"

Annabelle was on the verge of tears. She was touched. "I-I" Anna did not know how to respond, everyone was watching the scene. Finally, Anna found her voice and she immediately said, "YES, yes, I would." Jacob took the ring out and placed it on her finger. Everyone in the restaurant were smiling at them. Some of them went over to them to congratulate them.

Annabelle was the happiest woman that very day. She kept looking at the ring wondering how expensive it was. It has to be very expensive as the diamond was really big. She could not stop smiling fondly at her ring before looking up at her husband. They ate their dinner chatting happily and Anna couldn't believed that she was wearing what seem like a very expensive ring. Jacob refused to tell her the price.

Since it was about nine after they had finished their dinner, Anna and Jacob decided to take a slow stroll. They had begin to plan their wedding. As they walked, with a wave of his hands Jacob silence the area around them so that nobody could eavesdrop on them. Jacob had to tell her now.

"Anna, I need to tell you something." Jacob had begin. He was extremely nervous.

"What is it?" She asked sweetly, smiling fondly at her fiance.

"I- well, do you believe in magic?" Jacob finally decided start with that question maybe it would be easier to tell. Although, Anna found the question odd, she decided to answer it any way.

"Well, technically, magic doesn't exist." Anna begin.

"Actually, it does." Jacob said. Jacob was praying hard in his head that Anna would not think he is mad.

"What do you mean?" She asked, trying to hide her discomfort.

"Magic actually exist and there are two different worlds, a world of wizards and witches and a world of muggles, err..muggle is a word for non-magic people." Harry quickly added in after seeing her confuse look.

"How do you kn-" Anna was cut off by Jacob.

"I'm a wizard," Jacob told her and looking at her disbelieving looks, Jacob immediately added in, "I can proof it to you."

"Erm, okay." Anna managed to say, she could not help being curious, she wanted to see.

Taking out his wand, Jacob pointed it at a patch of grass and said, "Incendio." The grass burst into flames right before her very eyes. She was awed by it and some how she felt she could trust Jacob. Jacob flicked his wand at the flames and it vanished without and traces of the grass being burn. Jacob looked at Anna intently, waiting for her response.

"I- I believe you, I must be crazy but I believe you." Anna finally responded.

"So would you still want to continue the wedding?" Jacob was yet again nervous.

"Of course, I would, I love you even if you are a wizard." Anna cooed. It took some time for the words to go through Jacob's head. Upon realizing what she said Jacob kissed her on her lips. As they pulled apart, Jacob started to tell her about the Wizarding World and about his past, about Harry Potter. He did in fact have to tell her that he was actually filthy rich and how everyone believed Harry Potter was dead. Amazingly, Anna had taken it in quite well and Jacob was really glad.

* * *

**Review Please. Next Chapter would be on the wedding. (:**


	6. WeddingImHorribleAtThisChap

**Okays...THE BIG DAY! (X**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

* * *

Each day dragged by slower and slower, Harry or Jacob could not wait for his big day. Anna too couldn't wait and both of them had trouble thinking about work. It was then, did Jacob decided that they should quit their jobs. Anna had reluctantly agreed after Jacob said he would looked after her forever, he had enough money for more than 5 life times.

Jacob had found out that Anna had something similar to Harry, their parents were in longer in this world. Anna parent's had passed away when she was fifteen. They had been in an accident and passed away after being sent to the hospital. For Harry, well, everyone in the wizarding world knew about them.

Anna and Jacob, both jobless but Happy, and were billionaires. Young, they might be, but they are rich, the wedding was going to cause a fortune and their friends did not believed that they had enough money to have such a wedding, after all they did both work at a small furniture store branch.

It was the big day. Jacob was awfully nervous. The wedding was quite expensive, but there were not many people as Jacob did not have any friends that Anna did not know of. The wedding hall was beautiful. There was perfect, silver ribbons hanging around the room decorating it. The material was so fine that it was like silk. There were small crystals of diamond(Some) and sapphire hanging from the silver ribbons. The crystals also decorated the entire stage. The whole place was magnificent. The moment the guests stepped it they all gapped at the place. No one had ever seen something that was so magnificent and expensive.

Jacob stood on the stage as he waited for his fiancée make an entrance. He knew that she would be gorgeous. Jacob, himself was just as handsome. He wore a striking black tuxedo, he had had people to style his hair of course after making absolutely sure that there was no sign of finding his scar. His dazzling eyes brought out his charm. He was thinking about how many people there were when the great door was thrown open. He had just realized that the music had been playing for sometime. Snapping out of his daze, he looked straight to look at his soon to be wife.

She was beautiful. Her sparkling silver gown brought out Anna's blue eyes. Anna walked in, with her the man that was closest she had to a father. Anna's uncle lead her to the stage before going to sit down and watch them. Jacob admired Anna as she went and stood in front of him. They listened as the person standing before them started to say the usual sentences until it was their turn to speak. (Sorry...Don't know what the person is called and what to say...hahas..)

Finally it was the couples turn to speak.

"Do you, Jacob Evansons, take this women to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do." Jacob grinned at his very soon to be wife.

"Do you, Annabelle Browns, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do." Anna smiled fondly at Jacob.

"Then, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife."

It was done, the beautiful women in front of him was his wife. Just one more thing to be done, the rings. Jacob took the ring from his best man(Michael) and put it through Anna's finger. Anna did the same and soon they were kissing each other deeply. Everyone applauded. From that day on, they were officially married.

* * *

After the wedding, Jacob and Anna let on their honeymoon to Hawaii. They stayed at Hawaii for two weeks. Anna had moved into Jacob's house after returning form their honeymoon. It was few months time till Jacob's nineteen birthday. It was a month before Jacob's birthday when Anna told him that she was two weeks pregnant. Jacob was overjoyed that he was going to be a father.

Five months into her pregnancy, Anna and Jacob found out that they had a healthy baby girl. Jacob wanted to know how the his baby would look like. Jacob and Anna started to go through baby name books, looking for a name for their daughter. Jacob had told Anna firmly that he would want her middle name to be Orion, so Anna could choose her first name. Anna was searching through the book and still could not find one that she like. She has been skimming through the book and she hoped that she did missed any names.

Three months have gone passed and Anna and Jacob grew anxious. In a few weeks time, it would be the day when their baby girl would be born. It was until on the 4th of march when Anna went into labour while sitting in the living room watching television after eating dinner. Jacob immediately sent her to the hospital, because he had panicked, he had carried her and silent-apparated them to the hospital.

At 9.07pm, the baby was born. Annabelle took a look at the baby and immediately named her Samantha. The name Samantha had just pop up in her head, but, unfortunately, there had been a problem. Some how, Anna lost too much blood while giving birth to Samantha and was very weak. The doctor then learned that Anna's blood type was very rare, and they did not have the suitable. Jacob had to wait outside as they went into a operation. Jacob was growing more and more worried, he paced outside the door. It was then, did a doctor came out and told Jacob about his wife's blood type. Since they did not have enough time to find a donor, they had to let the worst happen.

Tears were streaming down his face when Jacob found out about the news. He wanted to see Anna immediately. The doctor lead him to his wife. Annabelle was still conscious but only barely.

"Follow your heart when Samantha turn eleven, I love you and Samantha very much..." Annabelle said as she fell into unconsciousness, never to wake again. Even though Anna knew about her death, she still thought about Jacob and Samantha.

Jacob swear that he would never loose Samantha or let anyone hurt her. With tears in his eyes, he made that promise to Annabelle Lizzie Browns.

* * *

**Err...I have no idea what the hell am I writing..haha...I do not know anything about all this o.o Sorry guys...**

**Reviews? P **

**Next chapter should be better (:**


	7. Growing Up

**Harry Potter Book 7 ish outt...been reading it... (:**

**Thanks for the reviews guyss..**

* * *

It has been almost two years since Jacob brought Samantha out of the Hospital and almost two years since Annabelle passed away. Jacob had also decided to raise Samantha up in the magical world. He had moved to Potter Manor with a new born baby girl in his hands. He did not sell his muggle home because of some fond memories.

Samantha had started showing signs of magic at the age of 1 years old. Jacob decided to teach her magic once she can understand starting with occulmency. Jacob had took great care for Samantha and Jacob had gone out to Diagon Alley on a few occasions but under a glamour charm. He had seen some people he knew in Diagon Alley.

He know that his daughter might be accepted to Hogwarts. He started teaching Samantha occlumency at the age of 5. She learned and mastered it in just one week. After learning occulmency, Harry found out that Samantha was a Metamorphmagi, it was really rare. Harry was so proud of her, she was brilliant. She was just as powerful as Harry.

* * *

"Dad, can't we do something else, maybe like defense against the dark arts?" An eleven year old Samantha asked, while putting her best puppy dog face. 

"Nope, you will have to learn history of magic, everyone at Hogwarts does," Harry continued, "You would have to learn the same thing they are learning and furthermore, you will be joining Hogwarts when I find that you are ready."

"Aww, dad, I learn more than seven years already, this is just seven year history of magic."Samantha tried argued.

"No more arguments, after this we'll do a bit of flying, how about that?" Harry asked, he loved his daughter dearly and wanted to cheer her up.

"Alright, I play seeker against you." Samantha replied, grinning happily, she was not spoiled and she has also inherited her father's seeker skills. Harry continued with her seven year history of magic lessons. Samantha had almost knew everything at Hogwarts already. All she have left to learn was what Harry knows. The spells that would not be thought at Hogwarts or other spells that Harry had found out but people do not know about.

Samantha could do a strong patronus charm that takes a form of a deer while Harry's is a stag. She had was already skilled in dueling. She had learn what ever she can to protect people or herself. Harry had even taught her how to produce the shield charm that is able to absorb in the any unforgivable curses. Harry was extremely proud of her.

* * *

It was then, Samantha's fifteen birthday did Harry finally decided that Samantha was able to protect herself. Every single year since Samantha was eleven, Samantha has been receiving a letter addressed to Samantha Evanson, from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Harry had declined it for so long until now.

* * *

On the 1st of September, Harry made his way to king cross along with Samantha. Samantha was no doubt excited. Harry had put a glamour charm on himself to make him look exactly how the muggle furniture shop worker, Jacob Evanson looked like. Being a metamorphmagus, Samantha just changed her appearance to looked like Jacob Evanson. 

When they stepped onto the platform, Samantha was gapping at the beautiful train. Harry gave her time to take in the surrounding. Harry had noticed that the weasley's were on the platform too. A smiled to himself, the Weasley were his family. It seems like Fred and George's kids were attending Hogwarts. The Weasleys were staying away from Ron and Hermione, it seems to Harry that they had decided to ignore Ron and Hermione.

'Wow, Ron and Hermione got married, a betrayer marries another betrayer.' Harry thought to himself. He was woken up from his thoughts by Samantha who was going to go on the train.

"Remember never to tell anyone about who you really are or about your family, trust no one, don't show how powerful you are." Harry said. "Stay away from Dumbledore and Ron and Hermione's children, the other Weasleys are okay." "Practice your occulmency, be careful, take care of yourself, tell me how much Hogwarts has change by letter alright?" Harry said all those in one breath. Samantha nodded her head and hugged her Harry before going on board the Hogwarts express.

Harry was thinking of Samantha's childhood when he went crashing into Fred Weasley. He was happy but embarrassed.

"Err, Sorry did not see where I was going." Harry quickly said before rushing away. It was great to see the Weasleys again.

* * *

Samantha couldn't wait to see how Hogwarts was like though, she know plenty about some of the teachers there already. She was sitting by herself in the empty compartment when the Weasleys came in. It was Ron and Hermione's children, Jennifer and Justin Weasley both who are in the fourth year. They did not even asked whether they could sit, they just did it.

* * *

Samantha decided to ignore them, she had already seen who their parents were. It was after about ten minutes did the compartment door open and more Weasley came in. James Weasley, fifth year, Estelle Weasley, sixth year and Mathew Weasley, fifth year. James and Estelle was Fred's while Mathew was George's. Samantha looked at them and she decided to smile. 

"Hi." She said.

"Hi, I was wondering why were you sitting with a the betrayers' kids?" James asked her, staring at Jennifer and Justin with hatred. Samantha decided to act as she did not know.

"I didn't know, what do you mean by that?"

"Their parents, were nothing but betrayers , they betrayed Harry Potter, he was our parents' friend, more of a family actually." Mathew said, spatting "their parents".

"Oh." Was all Samantha said before she decided to introduce herself. "By the way, I'm Samantha Evanson, I'm a transfer student."

"Nice to meet-" The trio were cut off when both Jennifer and Justin stood up.

"You know, we are just in front of you, you don't have to insult our parents in front of us." Jennifer said angrily.

"We believe our parents had their own reason for doing those things they did, lets go Jen, we don't want to hang around this people." Justin took his trunk and left with Jennifer behind him.

"Wow." Samantha said after the compartment door snapped shut.

* * *

"Oh, we forgot to introduce ourselves, I'm Estelle Weasley, this is my little brother, James and that is Mathew, his my cousin, our fathers are twins." Estelle finally spoke. 

"Pleasure to meet you guys." Samantha said. They chatted about almost everything during the entire train trip. It was in one conversation where Samantha was really listening.

"We are in the Gryffindor house quidditch team, Estelle is one of the chaser while me and Mathew are the beaters, our house are sadly still loosing to the Slytherins again." James stated.

"Gryffindors have never won the quidditch cup after Harry Potter." Mathew continued,  
"Our seeker is also not very good but thats the only one we have."

"Well, considering that if I made it to Gryffindor, I would try out for the seeker position then." Samantha replied after a few minutes of consideration.

"Not to be rude or anything, but how good are you?" Estelle asked.

"Well, you'll see." Samantha replied with a smirk, letting them wonder about it.

They got separated when they reach Hogsmeade station, Samantha walked up to Hagrid and followed the first year by boat.

* * *

**Maybe a bit messed up, Reviews please. Still thinking should I make Sirius Black is alive? lol... (X**


	8. Sorting

**Haha...Thanks for the review people...**

**Book 7 was not bad...(:**

**There would be a Malfoy, I guess. Maybe I will show the past, Ron and Hermione's. Sirius will be alive (:**

* * *

The boat ride to Hogwarts was pretty amazing. Hagrid had lead them to the castle and all of the first year stare in awe at the magnificent castle in front of them. Hogwarts was throughly beautiful in Samantha's opinion. Samantha had sat in a boat with 3 nervous looking first year. They had not spoken a single word since they were on the boat.

Samantha was staring at the castle as it grew nearer and soon the boats had all gently hit the shore. Some of the first year who were not expecting the boat to bump gently on the banks let of a short scream which was later on covered by embarrassment.

They followed Hagrid to the gigantic door of Hogwarts. The door open to reveal Professor McGonagall, who then lead them to the Great Hall. She gave them a short briefing before walking into the hall with the first years. Samantha was supposed to stay outside and out of the view of the door until the door open. She had to make her way to the front all by herself as she is a new student that isn't a first year. She waited and waited till she was growing very impatient and nervous.

It was then did the door open. She took a deep breath and walk into the door way. Calming herself down, she took her first step into the Great Hall. People were whispering and pointing at her. The boys were drooling over her. It was plain disgusting. It was after all just her metamorphus appearance. She had straight brown hair which were curled at the end and she had dazzling hazel brown eyes. She walked at a normal pace towards the sorting hat but her pace soon started to go faster as she felt more and more uncomfortable. She hated the people's staring.

She quicken her pace and soon found herself in front of the old stool. She sat down and put on the sorting hat. She waited for the voice her father had said.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, a new fifth year student eh?"

"Yeah, I'm new, please can we continue?" thought Samantha, the people were staring at her, expectantly.

"Lets continue then, Samantha Evanson or should I say Samantha Potter, where should I put you?" Samantha's blood drained out of her face, she paled.

"Relax, no one would know about you, all I know is that you are just like your father."

"You would be great in any house, so where to out you? Any request?"

"Err, I think I would follow my father, I mean to Gryffindor not Slytherin." Samantha nearly forgot that her father was suppose to be going to Slytherin.

"Very well, Before you go, Hogwarts is in danger again, the war is nearing again."

"Tell your father and good luck in GRYFFINDOR!" The last part was shouted to the entire hall. Applause broke out, the Gryffindors clapped loudly and cheered. Samantha took off the hat and walked over to the Gryffindor table, a smile plastered on her face. Dumbledore stood up and told everyone to enjoy their feast before sitting down to start his.

'Dad, the sorting hat said, "Hogwarts is in danger again, the war is nearing again." What did it mean?'

'Samantha, I'm not sure, but it seems like it was warning us that another dark lord might rise or maybe Voldemort might return.'

'Oh.'

'Samantha, who are you teachers? You haven look at them yet, too nervous?'

'Oh my god, I forgot! Bye dad, talk to you later.'

Samantha took a glance at the staff's table and she almost fell back. There was a teacher in front of the Gryffindor table and he was under a glamour charm. She gasped loudly, the Weasley looked at her questioningly. Samantha could see through glamours, Harry had taught her how to.

"Who is that teacher in front of the Gryffindor table?" Samantha ask without taking her eyes of the teacher.

"Oh, his Professor B-White, his my uncle, not my blood anyways." James replied.

"Oh." Samantha tore her eyes off the Professor White and looked at the staff's table clearly. Beside Professor White was Remus Lupin.

"What does Professor White teach?" Samantha enquired.

"Defense against the dark arts with Professor Lupin." Was the replied she got.

"I see."

She continued to stare at Professor White and it seems that Professor White felt some one staring at him. He turned and look at Samantha, their eyes met.

'DDDAAADDD' Samantha screamed into the bond.

'What, What, What is it?' Samantha just send an image through their bond.

'Sirius...' Was all that came from the link.

Emotion flooded through the bond. Sirius was staring at Samantha still, something about her. It was then that he nearly fell back in shock, her eyes turned emerald green. He stared at her in shock, Remus was talking to Sirius but Sirius was not responding at all.

Samantha finally got a grip of herself, she realized that her father's emotional had caused her eyes to return to normal. She immediately broke the eye contact and stare at the table, after making sure her eyes are brown, she gave a quick glance at the staff's table. She started to eat her dinner, chatting with the Weasleys.

Sirius was now talking to Remus in whispers. Remus was looking blankly at Sirius, a weird expression was on his face. Sirius was actually talking to Remus about the eyes, unknown to Samantha.

The feast ended and Dumbledore made his speech before sending everyone off to bed. Samantha thought to herself as she walk to the domitory, 'Its going to be a long year.' Samantha had to be careful when using the invisibility cloak and Marauder's Map.

* * *

**Next Chap is when the classes start and you will find out how Sirius is alive. He was never dead at all in fact P**


	9. First Few lessons

**Alright.**

**Thanks for the reviews again!**

**Continue the story**

* * *

"What classes have we got first, James?" Samantha, James and Mathew had been close friends. They were nice although they all dislike Jennifer and Justin. They had all the same classes.

"The first class is going to be awful, its Snape." James replied clearly dreading to go for potions.

"Oh, then I would have to see how is Snape like." Samantha said, standing up and leaving the Great hall, going for potions. She turn around to look at James and Mathew that had a blank face.

"Do you want to be late for potions or what?" Samantha said smirking at their blank faces. 'Potions is going to be fun' Samantha thought. She had already some plans.

"Oh, right." Both James and Mathew replied at the same time. Amazingly, they weren't twins. They both stood up and followed Samantha out of the hall. They all walk to the potions classroom, surprisingly, Samantha knew the way, as James and Mathew exchanged impressed looks. They didn't even questioned how she knew the way. The three of them sat side by side, after awhile, more students flooded into the classroom. Claire Longbottom sat next to Samantha. It was four to a desk and they would be pairing up to make the a dreamless sleep potion. Samantha worked with Claire while James worked with Mathew.

After, an hour they all stopped brewing, usually, Claire's potion would have been badly done. (She was just like her father ;P ) Samantha who learned everything she could about potion, made the potion perfect, well, to Snape, he would only say acceptable.

"Well, it seems like Ms Evanson save your skin, Ms Longbottom." Snape sneered at the pair.

"Actually, I find that Claire did everything just as the instruction was said, she could have done it by herself too." Samantha interrupted Snape. Everyone had turn to watch Snape and Samantha. This was going to e interesting.

"Did I ask you to speak, Ms Evanson?"Snape hissed.

"What I said was true, I was merelly stating the fact."Samantha ignored his question and continued, not affected by the deadly glare Snape was sending her.

"Detention, Ms Evanson, for talking back and lying to a teacher." Snape said before shouting class dismissed and walking to his office with his cloak billowing behind him.

* * *

"That was bloody wicked!" James and Mathew exclaimed, after they were away from the potion classroom.

"Er, thanks?" Samantha blushed slightly. "By the way, what's next?"

"Defense!" They exclaimed at the same time.

"Oh." Samantha said again, this time she was thinking one word in her mind, 'Damn.'

The moment all the students had entered the classroom, Sirius and Remus started the lesson by first inquiring what Samantha knew so far. She knew more then everyone in the class but she wasn't going to reveal that. After that, Sirius had started to explain that they were going to start with the simple disarming charm until where they were learning to. It was kind of fun. Remus and Sirius would go around watching them and teaching those that had forgotten or did it wrongly.

By the end of the lesson, everyone was enjoying their selves immensely. The were all leaving the class when Remus asked Samantha to stay back for awhile to know what she had learn more clearly.(EXCUSES!) Samantha nodded and turn around to face Sirius and Remus. The door had close when Sirius finally spoke.

"Er, I was wondering, did you change your eyes green during the opening feast?" Sirius was definitely nervous.

"What?" Samantha acted confused. Remus and Sirius shared a look before Remus open his mouth.

"I think James was mistaken, weren't you?" Remus asked Sirius. Sirius fake name was James White, James for his best friend and White was the opposite of Black.

"I don't think I did that, but I'm a metamorphus, I may have lost control due to my excitement." Samantha said slowly.

"Oh, in that case, you might have lost control." Sirius was looking slightly better as if he had not made a mistake.

This was the time, Samantha could asked them now. She had wasted enough time to come out with some reasons to cover up.

"Er, can I ask you a question, Professor Lupin and Professor Black." Samantha decided to try her luck. Both of them froze, they had the look of horror and shocked on their faces.

"How did you find out?" Remus asked her, narrowing his eyes.

"I can see through glamour charms, I was born with it." She said innocently.

"Oh." Sirius responded dumbly.

* * *

"I just want to ask you, how are you alive?" Samantha asked, Harry was watching everything through the bond.

"I- er, I think Remus here should explain." Sirius mumbled but Samantha could hear him.

"Well, you see, a few year ago, I accidentally came across a book that had a information about the veil. I read through it and found the veil very similar to the one Sirius fell through. The veil only traps people until someone can release them, so well I decided to try my luck and after many months of preparation, I went into the Ministry. I did exactly what the book said and Sirius came tumbling out of the veil, we portkeyed out."

"Oh, I think I better be going, by the way Professors, could you not tell anyone about me being a metamorphus or that I know who you are?" Samantha then added, "Then I would not tell any about who you really are."

Remus and Sirius agreed and Samantha rushed out of the class to find her next class.

'Now you know how Sirius is alive then, Dad.' Samantha thought through the bond.

'Yeah, now I know...' Was the responds she got.

The rest of the day when pretty well. It was quite enjoyable and the days passed very quickly and Samantha had lots of friends and once again hated Snape. She didn't know, though, that some events were happening at the moment when everyone were having fun.

* * *

**How's it?**

**Reviews?**

**Thanks people!**


	10. Quidditch and Scar

**Awesome! Thanks for the reviews! I prefer Sirius, Remus,Fred, George as those who do not betray Harry (: LOLXX**

**On with the story :**

* * *

Cheers erupted, the entire quidditch pitch was full. The quidditch match was over and every one was cheering. The Gryffindors had finally defeated the Slytherins, the first time in many years (Cough 16 years Cough). Samantha had gotten the snitch within 5 minutes, shocking everyone in the pitch except for some people who were at the quidditch try-outs.

* * *

_FlashBack_

"_Come on Samantha, we have to be down by the pitch in 10 minutes for Quidditch Try-outs." Mathew said trying to get Samantha to hurry up. She was still in her dormitory so Mathew was shouting up the stairs to the girls dormitory._

"_Alright, I'm coming." Samantha came out of the dormitory. Samantha, Estelle, James and Mathew left the common room to go to the Quidditch Pitch for the Try-outs. Estelle, James and Mathew were trying out to get back onto the Quidditch team again, while Samantha would be trying for seeker._

"_We'll start of with the try-outs for the chasers and keepers, followed by the beaters and the seekers." Nicholas Hayton shouted to the group of Gryffindors who were here for the try-outs._

"_One keeper at each end, two team of chasers, thats the way we are going to start the try-outs." Nicholas brief them. "The chaser will play against each other 3 on 3 while the two keeper will be guarding the post." Nicholas had split everyone into up into groups, the keepers in groups of two, the chasers in groups of six._

"_Chasers group 1 and Keepers group 1 get in positions." Nicholas shouted._

_After thirty minute of the Chasers and keepers were settled, the results would be announce in the end of the try-outs. Next would be the beaters and the seekers._

"_Beaters try to knock the seekers out just like in any Quidditch games, seekers, you have to avoid the beaters and grab the snitch before the others do." Nicholas gave them the instructions._

"_The snitch had a 30 second head start, one, two, three." Nicholas blew the whistle and all of the seekers and beaters flew up in the air. Samantha refresh herself with the wind rushing against her, it was great to be up in the air again. Samantha had inherited her father's seeker skills and she started looking for any sign of the snitch. _

_She made one round, around the pitch as she went higher and higher. She was dodging a bludger when she saw it. The snitch was near the one of the hoops, very near the ground. Samantha dived. Everyone stared at her, she was going to crash. Professor McGonagall had came out of her office to watch the try-outs. She came out of the castle to see Samantha diving straight towards the ground, there were other seekers after behind her but all pulled back as they reach closer and closer to the ground._

_'Almost there, just a bit more, GOT IT!' Samantha's hand grab onto a cold metal ball. People watch as she was about to crash when she suddenly pulled out of her dive and landed gracefully on the ground. She lifted the snitch out to show everyone. The people who had been watching broke into cheers and applause. The James and Mathew were gapping at her, they didn't think she would be that good. Professor McGonagall was paled but relax when she landed so gracefully on the ground, unharmed. Nicholas look at Samantha with amazement before turning to everyone else._

"_Alright, time for the results of today's try-outs." Nicholas called out. "For Seeker, its obvious that it would be Samantha Evansons, for beaters, it will still be James and Mathew Weasley, great game guys. Okay, the chasers, once again Estelle Weasley, and the other would be Damien Finnigan, as for the keeper, it seems like your uncle have taught you well, Brian Wood. Thank you for trying out today, you all did splendid." With that everyone was dismissed._

_FlashBackEnds_

* * *

They had a party in the Gryffindor Common room till late into the night when Professor McGonagall had to come into the Common room to stop the party. It was not only a Gryffindor victory but for the other houses too as long as the Slytherins lose.

Harry was glad of the victory and proud of Samantha, Snape attitude was horrid. He was deducting more and more points, from the houses except for the Slytherins and was growing more and more unreasonable. One of the Slytherin, Lucy Malfoy was just as arrogant as her father, she was now taunting the Gryffindor on how they were loosing a lot of points and that they won't Quidditch because of sheer dumb luck.

Just like Harry, Samantha's arch enemy became Malfoy. Must be like father, like daughter.

* * *

Harry

Harry was sitting in the living room drinking some tea, Samantha was telling him about Lucy. They had ended the conversation soon after as Samantha needed to sleep. Harry got ready for bed and was soon falling asleep when he felt a short pain pass through his scar. It was gone as just as fast as it came. Harry just put it off as his own imagination and went to sleep.

* * *

**Reviews please! (: Trying to make up more ideas to make the story more interesting. (: I think the next chap would be about the scar as it seems like I can't drag it..**


	11. Events

**Wow. Thanks for all those reviews people!**

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up feeling extremely uneasy, he remember for a brief moment, that he felt a short pain passed through his scar last night. 'He can't be back, no he can't be back.' Harry thought desperately. He did not want another war, his life was just too perfect at the moment. He had gotten ready for the day in a daze. He put on a strong glamour charm and apparated to Diagon Alley for breakfast. He was still in a daze then. He was awaken from his daze by his dear daughter who had greeted him through the bond, she did that every morning without fear.

'Morning dad, is something wrong?' Harry heart skipped a beat when he heard her. She felt it, she must have felt his uneasiness.

'Morning Samantha, there is nothing wrong dear.' Harry replied, he hope that Samantha would accept that as an answer, Samantha was really intelligent and could tell if anything was wrong.

'Thats a lie dad, I felt the pain last night too.' Harry blanked out. She felt the pain wouldn't that mean that if Harry he was in pain, she would be too.

'Dad? Dad, you there?' Samantha's was now speaking in a more anxious tone.

'Oh, er I was just thinking, it really is nothing Samantha now concentrate at Hogwarts.' Harry tried again to get Samantha off the topic.

'Err, right dad, I'll ask again next time.' Samantha exited the bond, just like Harry.

* * *

Harry walked about aimlessly as he was deep in thoughts. Harry then had a quick breakfast in Diagon Alley before proceeding to Gringotts. He had overheard Fred and George talking about having not enough money to work on new products for their joke shop when he accidentally walk into the shop. 

He gotten an envelope and a cheque for them. He had planned out how to give them the envelope. Harry wrote a quick note and put it into the envelope with the check. It was a one hundred thousand galleons cheque. Going under the fake name Jacob Evansons, Harry walked into the Weasley Wizarding Whizzes(SP?), he walked up to Fred and George giving them the letter, Harry said in a very low tone.

"Open it after I have leave." Harry quickly made his way out of the store. He immediately apparated away before they could chase after him.

"Well, lets open it." Fred said after watching the stranger leave.

"Alright." George opened the envelope and two pieces of paper fell out. He took the note that had fallen out and read it aloud so that Fred could hear it.

* * *

_To Fred and George Weasley, owner of the WWW._

_I know that you need the next piece of paper so please use it well, there would be no returning it._

_From Jacob Evansons_

* * *

Fred took the other piece of paper out and gasp in shock. 

"One hundred thousand galleons!" Fred exclaimed.

"That is alot!" George exclaimed.

"Well, George, I guess we better get started shall we?"

"Sure thing, brother."

"This person has just gotten my respect, right Fred?"

"He sure did gotten mine." With that the twins started on their new patch of products.

* * *

"Samantha, its so early, you sure you want to go to sleep now?" James asked, it was pretty early for people to be sleeping now. 

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired thats all." Samantha replied before walking up to the dormitory. Samantha got ready for bed and fell asleep almost immediately. She could not understand why she was so tired, she didn't even too much other then studying indoors.

* * *

Harry was also feeling tired just like Samantha, he too fell asleep immediately. He was having a dreamless sleep but soon a dream started to form and it wasn't like normal dreams, he knew immediately what was happening and he couldn't believe it. Unknown to him, he was screaming and thrashing about in his bed.

* * *

**At Hogwarts**

Samantha had just experience the same thing Harry had, although she did not know what was happening. It must have been because of her bond with her father. She was also screaming and thrashing about in bed. Everyone in the common room was alerted to her screaming and it was only ten o'clock. The girls from the same dormitory ran up to their dormitory to find Samantha screaming.

They paled, one of the girls went to find Professor McGonagall. The other three tried to wake Samantha up but failed badly. She was screaming in pain, it was clear to them. They were totally terrified.

A few minutes have passed before Professor McGonagall came into the dormitory. She tried everything she could and in the end was forced to have to move her out of the common room and into the hospital wing. She conjured a stretcher and placed her on it after putting a silencing charm on her. She quickly made her way to the Hospital wing with Samantha behind her.

By the time Samantha had reach the Hospital Wing, Dumbledore was already there. He had tried to find out what was wrong and had also failed. All this event had reminded him of when Harry had a vision of Arthur Weasley being attack but this could not be the case for Ms Evanson.

* * *

Meanwhile, Samantha and Harry had emerge in another place, Harry had immediately went over to Samantha to let her know what was happening. It another vision of Voldemort but Voldemort was suppose to be dead. They both stopped talking when a movement had appeared in the front of them. They both watch in silent.

* * *

**Muahaha..hows it? Reviews! Sorry if it is too short but I just don't know what to make the chapter longer. Sorry guys!**

**Er...By the way... I am currently facing writer's block, I still can't a way how Voldemort came back to life. What type of methods he used. Any suggestions? haha.. Sorry peepo! I will get the story out tomorrow.  
**


	12. Vision

**Muahhaaahaahaa! I decided to come up with my own ritual for Voldemort's return. LOL! Sorry about not updating for 3 days... OMG! I think I almost abandon my other story!!! I will be continuing my other story tomorrow...haha**

**Anyways...Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

The had just became aware that the surrounding was changing from the totally empty space into a place. It was a gigantic room. There were runes surrounding the center of the room. The runes were glowing brightly, it was green, the killing curse green. The runes had formed a circle and it was now did Harry and Samantha realized that there were people there.

One look at them and they knew the people were deatheaters. 'Why are the deatheaters here again???' Harry thought to himself. Samantha gasped, Harry turned to look at Samantha, he turn to see what Samantha was staring at. He froze upon seeing it.

'No! It can't be!' Voldemort, in a form just like a spirit, the exact same form when Quirrel died in the first year at Hogwarts. Harry was crushed, he did not completely defeated Voldemort. He had not succeeded.

The runes were glowing brighter and brighter and the five deatheaters that were standing around the runes were chanting some thing, Harry and Samantha both couldn't hear what they were chanting. The runes glowed brighter and brighter it was until one of the deatheater stepped forward and did some extremely complicated wand movement, did the light suddenly burst through the room blinding the entire room. All everyone in the room could see was the blinding light and the light stayed for about almost one minute before it slowly started to fade away, only leaving enough light to be able to see.

'NO!! His back again!' Harry hissed it, as he really isn't there in reality, no one could hear him. Voldemort was now standing in the middle of the circle, he had a body again. He had found another way to come back. Harry scar started to prickle and Harry knew Samantha would feel it too even if she didn't have that scar. Harry grasped onto Samantha's shoulder firmly, giving her a bit of support. He looked at his stared at his beloved daughter and was about to ask if she was okay when his attention was dragged back to Voldemort.

"Welcome, my fellow followers, you have done well, especially you, Draco, it seems you have followed your fathers footsteps." Voldemort spoke to everyone in the room, he was unaware of the two "strangers" watching the whole thing. "I would reward you for your help but first my wand, Draco." Draco immediately came forward and presented the wand he had been holding to Voldemort before returning to his place.

"Gather new followers, Bella, by our next meeting which would be three days from today, since Potter Brat is dead, we'll start off with Hogwarts before going to the ministry. I would be going to Hogwarts personally to see Dumbledore's reaction to my return, as for the attack on the ministry, Draco would lead it."

"His going to attack Hogwarts, dad." Samantha stared at his dad, as if asking what is going to happen.

"Samantha, are you ready to face Tom? I need you to be at Hogwarts and try to protect it as much as possible, I need to find out how Tom survived." Harry gritted his teeth in the last part, although concern was shown on his face as he asked Samantha.

"Don't worry, Dad, I won't let you down." Samantha said with a fierce determination.

"It seems like Potter thought he had killed me, but he doesn't know about horcruxes, some of my seven Horcruxes may have been destroyed by others but the others are still surviving and that would still be enough." Harry's mind was going overdrive. 'Voldemort had seven horcruxes not six, Dumbledore was wrong. He has one more surviving Horcrux, I have to find it, Tom doesn't know that he have only one Horcrux left though, thats a start.'

The so called meeting with his inner circle continued on for almost and hour. Samantha and Harry watched the entire thing, taking in every single detail that could help them. It was when the meeting had ended that the surrounding had once again went blank and soon Samantha and Harry had woke up in the real world.

* * *

Samantha woke up to find herself in a white surrounding, she felt so sticky. It was then, did she realize that she was in the Hospital Wing, she panicked. Just like what Harry said, she would be screaming in agony.

'Dadd! Dad! I'm in the Hospital Wing! How am I suppose to get out of this one??' Samantha "shouted" through the bond.

'Geez, Samantha, I just woke up, er, say you didn't know what happen? Dumbledore might believe you.' Harry suggested, he really didn't know what to say.

'Wow, thanks for the help dad...' A sarcastic tone came back with the words.

'Sorry Samantha, for the first time, I really do not know...' Harry sighed. The conversation they were having had to stop as Dumbledore and all the teachers had came into the Hospital Wing.

"Ms Evanson, I hope you are better?" Professor Dumbledore asked with the usual twinkling in his eyes.

"Er, yeah, I'm fine..." Samantha replied, half her mind thinking about Voldemort's return, while the other half was trying to make up an excuse.

"Ms Evanson, would you like to tell us what happen in the pass 3hours?" Dumbledore asked in a very concern voice, but, Samantha wasn't falling for that, she could easily see that it was just an act.

"I – er – Don't really know what happen, I just woke up here, all covered in sweat." Samantha replied, faking a slight blush.

"Did you know that you could have woken the entire school with your horribly loud screamings?" Snaped sneered at her. Samantha was inwardly smirking, time to put her acting skills to work. Samantha's eyes widened in confusion. At least, it was how she looked like to everyone in the room.

"W-what?" Samantha stuttered.

"I think, Ms Evanson should be resting after the incident just now, we'll talk again later. Goodnight." Dumbledore walked out of the Hospital Wing as Samantha replied with a soft "Goodnight to you too, sir"

"Well, I guess we all should be going, its late into the night." Professor McGonagal left with a slight worried look at Samantha. Soon all the teachers left and Samantha was alone in the hospital Wing with Mdm Promfrey. Mdm Promfrey made sure Samantha was alright before she left to sleep too. Samantha pretended to fall asleep, in actual fact, she was discussing with Harry about the plans. Voldemort had decided to attack Hogwarts on Halloween and then the Ministry a few weeks after on the day Harry Potter had supposingly died. They started planning.

* * *

**ER...I'm not good in the school holiday days in other countries...so can anyone help me? Hogwarts starts on 1st September so when are the holidays and when is the summer, can some one tell me the months, sorry I'm not very good at that. Review Please.**


	13. adding trouble

**Thanks for the reviews**

Samantha left the Hospital Wing the next day, she went to the hall for breakfast. Samantha had just finished her breakfast when she received a note from Dumbledore.

_Please stay behind, we will discuss last night's events in my office._

_Albus Dumbledore_

'Looks like I gotta stay behind, Dad you should watch this, I guess, I'm going to piss off Dumbledore.' Samantha thought in her head. She sat at the table and soon students were starting to leave the hall, Samantha told her friends to go to their lessons first. The hall was soon left with the staffs, not a single student in sight. She sigh softly and walked towards Dumbledore.

"Ah, Ms Evanson, please follow us to my office to discuss last night's events." Samantha nodded and followed behind the teachers. Only the main few staffs would be going to the office, McGonagal, Snape and Mdm Pomfrey.

"Ms Evanson, can you tell us what happen last night?" Dumbledore asked in his usual grandfather tone.

"I don't know, sir." Samantha replied, keeping her face blank. It was then did Samantha felt it, legilimency. "I would very much appreciate it if you do not use legilimency on me, _headmaster_." Her statement caught Dumbledore by surprise but Dumbledore did not show it.

"And how may I ask, that you know what legilimency is, after all you are just like the other pathetic fifth years." Snape spoke, sneering at Samantha.

"Have you ever heard of something called reading, sir." Samantha replied coldly. Snape was annoying.

"Why you...twenty points from Gryffindor for your nerve, Ms Evanson." Snape glared at Samantha, vice-versa. Dumbledore was about to say something when he was interrupted by a new voice.

"The time is nearing, Ms Evanson, good luck." The sorting hat had spoken aloud, now everyone was staring at a very tense Samantha Anna Evanson( Samantha Orion Potter).

"Do you know anything about what the sorting hat had just said, Ms Evanson?" Dumbldore asked.

"I don't know, sir." Samantha replied and was inwardly swearing. 'The sorting hat just had to create more trouble!' Harry was laughing till his stomach hurt. Samantha was really funny. Samantha glared at the headmaster when she felt another probing. 'Thats it!'

"Talk to me next time when you stop trying to use legilimency on me!" Samantha said before walking out of the office. 'What the hell is wrong with him!'

'Calm down Samantha, you should have seen Dumbledore's face.' Harry said before roaring with laughter again, at least he was at home.

A small town some where in England, Voldemort had decided to have a small attack on the town. To give warning to anybody smart enough to realize it. The aurors had arrive at the seen to see burnt houses and dead body, the dark mark was above the town. It came as a shock to the aurors as it has been years since they seen the dark mark.

"I have to call professor Dumbledore here." Kingsley Shacklebolt said as he look at the destroyed town. Kingsley went into the nearest house and used the house's fire to contact Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore, I think you need to see this..." Kingsley told Dumbledore the place before disappearing. Dumbledore appeared there after Kingsley step away from the fireplace.

"What happen here, Kingsley?"Dumbledore asked after taking a look at the town.

"It seems to be a deatheater raid, but deatheaters haven been seen for years." Kingsley explained everything to Dumbledore.

"I would look into this matter but first I need to return to Hogwarts." Dumbledore thought hard about the attack, could it be link to Evansons girl or was it because the the deatheater wanted to make a move or was Voldemort back again. There were a lot of possibility. 'First, I have to find powerful allies for the light which I can use. I think starting a dueling club should do the trick but who would be the teacher.' Dumbledore was already forming out plans.

Dumbledore decided on two people to run the dueling club, the two which would follow him blindly, Ron and Hermione. Hermione had regretted betraying Harry after his will reading but Ron changed her thinking after awhile. She had been with Ron ever since that day. The two of them had been helping Dumbledore.

After meeting Ron and Hermione, they had finally accepted to teach dueling and spot out for any powerful students. They would start the next day working at Hogwarts. A dueling club three times a week.

Samantha sat in the great hall the next day, she nearly spit out her drink when she look up at the staff table while drinking her pumpkin juice. She couldn't believe it, Ron and Hermione were sitting at the table. 'What are they doing here?' Samantha wondered.

"I would let your attention please? As you all should have noticed, we have two new people here. This is Professor Ron Weasley and his wife, Hermione Weasley. As both of them are Weasley, you would address them by their name, Professor Ron and Professor Hermione. You might be wondering why they are here? I have decided to start a dueling club which is compulsory for everyone, they would be in charge of it. The schedule would be put up by the end of today in the common rooms. That is all." Whispers exploded through the hall after Dumbledore completed his speech. 'Oh great, adding more trouble!' Samantha thought, 'I wonder why they are here for?'

The news on the attack was kept quiet form the wizarding world, in fear of spreading panic throughout the wizarding world.

* * *

**Reviews please? So what is the date for the start of the school term and the date for the start summer holidays?**

**  
**


	14. Dueling Lessons

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**This chap is on the new dueling club!**

* * *

"Alright would you all gather around the stage?" Ron called out to all the fifth years. Today was the first dueling club for the fifth years. The hall was used for the dueling club as it could hold a large capacity and dueling would need lots of spaces.

"Oh great..." Samantha mumbled before heading over to where all the other students were crowding around. The only people who were eying Ron and Hermione in disgust were the Weasley as in not Ron and Hermione's kids, they weren't conceded part of the Weasley's to Fred and George. Samantha and the Weasleys were excited to to see what they were having for the dueling club but weren't really happy about the teachers.

Hermione took a good look at all the students. She knew why the Weasley were glaring at her but she couldn't figure out why the brown hair girl next to them was glaring at Ron and her with intense hatred. 'What did I do to offend some one I have never met before?' Shaking away that thought, she proceeded to help Ron with the demonstration duel.

"Expelliarmus." Hermione shouted loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Protego." Ron yelled confidently. Ron head was filled with air, he loved attentions. "Stupefy." Ron said pointing his wand at Hermione after he pulled up his shield charm which faded off right after blocking the disarming charm.

"Protego." It was Hermione's turn to block the curse. Unfortunately, her shield charm was weak and Ron had already shot her three more jinxes, the jelly-legs jinx, Impedimenta jinx and finally a stunner. Hermione's shield however had fallen after the impedimenta jinx so she was hit with a stunner.

"Ennervate." Ron said proudly, as the students started cheering except for a "certain few". "Now, that was a very basic duel. I would like all of you to pair up and we'll start the lesson. The Weasley's paired up with each other. Samantha counted the number of people in the hall, it was then did she had a smirk on her face. The number of students was in an odd number. 'Well, I wonder what would happen if I have no partner.'

"Er, p-professor, I've got no partner." Samantha went over to Hermione, she didn't quite fancy a talk with Ron.

"Well, it seems like we got an odd number, its okay, Ron and I would take turns to partner you, is it okay?" Hermione asked in a very gentle tone.

"Yeah, okay." Samantha said sweetly, she loved to play innocent.

"Alright then, I go tell Ron then, by the way you are?" Hermione asked.

"Samantha Evanson." Samantha replied.

"Oh, okay, Ms Evanson, now excuse me, I will go and find Ron." Hermione said before stalking off to find Ron. Samantha smirk. 'This is going to be interesting.'

'Samantha! You can do what ever you want to them after all they deserve it but please do not reveal your secrets, keep your power to yourself alright, dear?' Harry's voice was heard through Samantha's head although Samantha could swore that Harry gritted his teeth while saying the particular part on Ron and Hermione.

'Will do, Dad.' Samantha replied before waiting for Hermione to come back.

"We will start off with only disarming charms first, okay? Start now." Hermione's voice rang through the hall but she couldn't be seen.

"Ms Evanson, I will be pairing with you first, Professor Hermione would be walking about helping the students." A person behind Samantha spoke, Samantha turn around to see Ron. Hatred flashed in her eyes but was gone in an blink of a eye.

"S-Sure." Samantha said, inwardly smirking.

"Okay, lets start, only disarming charms." Ron said before counting down. "3, 2, - 1, start!"

"Expelliarmus!" Samantha immediately said. Ron barely manage to block the spell as Samantha's move was really fast.

"Rictusempra." Samantha was attacking while Ron could only defend. "Expelliarmus, expelliarmus."

"Protego." Ron's shield had faded again.

"Levicorpus." Samantha whispered before sending a jelly-legs jinx. "EXPELLIARMUS." Samantha shouted after seeing Ron's shield dropping again. This time she was successful and Ron's wand flew out of his hand. Ron's face was totally priceless, there was only one word to describe it, shock.

Samantha looked at the wand in her hand and beamed. It was then did she heard an applause. Every one had stop fighting to watch Samantha and Ron. Samantha blushed crimson, she gave Ron's wand back before quickly making her way to the Weasleys.

"That was awesome, Samantha!" James stared at Samantha with admiration.

"Err...thanks?" Samantha didn't know what to say.

"There was a very good duel, Ms Evanson." Hermione was standing behind Samantha with a look of awe.

"T-Thanks." Samantha put on her part of an innocent little girl again.

The lessons continued and Hermione had paired with Samantha as Ron was still flushing crimson over his lose to a student, though, he still went around guiding students.

The lessons went well and by the next day, everyone had heard about Samantha beaten a teacher with a simple Expelliarmus.

* * *

**Reviews people! X**


	15. A conversation

**Omg Thanks for the review people! My reviews are over 100! cool! Thanks People! really thank you! anyways sorry about the tense and other mistakes...i really suck at that...**

* * *

**  
**

"Hermione, I still can't believe I got beaten by a fifth year in front of the entire fifth year!" Ron was angry.

"Relax Ron, she just got lucky." Hermione tried to calm Ron down, they were in their own room.

"How can I relax! Me, Ron Weasley, the person who fought side by side with Harry Potter be beaten by a weak fifth year!" Ron bellowed, it was lucky that no matter how loud Ron was speaking, no one would be able to hear from outside.

"Ron! I told you, the girl just got lucky!" Hermione tried again, this time adding a soft hug.

"But Hermione, I'm famous now, thanks to my choice of using Potter. I can't be beaten by sheer dumb luck!" Ron continued to explode.

"Ron! Please calm down. The next time you meet her again, you can win her as many times as you like." Hermione said, this time kissing him gently on his lips. It, of course worked.

"Yeah, I beat her over and over again so that people would know she won because she was lucky" Ron muttered before he calmed down and turn in for the night.

It was really annoying as the next few days passed as rumors of Ron's defeat spread to everyone. Dumbledore was amused at seeing the red head's face turn scarlet every time he heard someone mentioning about the duel. 'I need to have another chat with a certain brown hair young lady.' Dumbledore already decided by the end of the day.

Ms Evanson,

I would like to apologise for my behaviour in the previous meeting and I would like you to meet me at my office tonight at 8pm. The password is "Sugar quills."

Albus Dumbledore

'The old coot just won't give up then. I don't know how you can stand him dad.' Samantha told her dad before finishing up her dinner and head towards the Gryffindor Common Room to drop off her books. Harry had only chuckled after Samantha had said that.

"Sugar Quills." Samantha muttered as she reach Dumbledore's office. She quickly made her way up and knock on the door. She was met with a "Enter" before she open the door and went in.

"You wanted to meet me again, headmaster?" Samantha asked innocently, hoping to piss Dumbledore, it did give her great pleasure.

"Yes, I believe I would like to continue from where we left off from the previous meeting,sherbet lemon?" Dumbledore said.

"No thanks, I have no need for your err, what's that word, oh yeah, tainted candies." Samantha replied grinning. Dumbledore had only barely manage to hide his shock. 'This girl must be really powerful to be able to tell that my sweet was tainted.'

"I-" Before Dumbledore could continue, Samantha had already interrupted him.

"I really have no idea what happen that night, headmaster,so I would suggest that you do not go on about that incident."

"I- sure, Ms Evanson." Dumbledore said, for the first time he was speechless for a short while before he decided to ask the next thing that was in his mind. "I was wondering how did you defeat Ron in that duel, Ms Evanson?"

"Hmmm, sheer dumb luck?" Samantha replied grinning happily.

"I'm sure, Ms Evanson, that you could not have defeated Ron by luck, so can you explain how you did it?" Dumbledore asked with a slight pleading note in his voice.

"It really was sheer dumb luck, sir, even if its not, I won't tell you." Samantha said before asking. "Is there anything else? I have got lots of assignment to do."

"Alright then, off to the Gryffindor common room, you go." Dumbledore sigh in defeat.

"Night, professor..." Samantha said as she made her way out of the office. She burst out laughing once she was far away from the office.

'That was funny.' Samantha told her dad. 'The shortest conversation so far.'

'Samantha, please remember you still have to respect him after all.'

'Alright, alright, dad, I will.'

'good, now go on and do your assignments or off to bed you go.' With that the bond was turned off.

* * *

**Review people! (:  
**


	16. The battle part 1

**Thanks for the reviews...**

**Alright...**

**'ABC..' as you should already figure out is thinking or like Samantha talking through the bond.**

"**ABC.." Talking of course**

* * *

Days went pass very quickly when no one had any thoughts of Voldemort, Samantha grew more and more worried as Halloween crept nearer. Dumbledore had long since gave up on trying to find out more about Samantha..._from herself _so he had started searching for files on Samantha Evansons. While Dumbledore searched for the files, two person namely, Samantha and Harry Potter had settled on a plan.

Samantha would be at Hogwarts and try to stop Voldemort as much as possible and only once Samantha was down not as in the killing curse, as Harry had found a spell that can produce a temporary shield that can absorb the killing curse, then will Harry apparate into Hogwarts regardless of the wards. Harry would not be there until really needed in order not to accidentally reveal who he really was or the tiny chance of Voldemort realizing who he was. Harry and Samantha would only try to weaken Voldemort as he did not want so many innocent witnesses watching someone dying.

It was three days to Halloween and Samantha's friends could see her walking around restlessly. The Weasleys had tried to find out whats wrong but she would always reply with the same lines, "Its nothing, I fine..".

* * *

_Two days to Halloween_

It was after dinner and Samantha was shooting all the spells she knew from light spells to borderline dark spells to ancient spells or even some spells that no one knows. The room of requirements was now exactly like a training room, the Dummies were in the room were charmed by Samantha to fire basic spells at Samantha.

'Scoppio Via' Samantha thought as she aimed her wand at the dummy's arm as she avoided it's stunner. With deadly accuracy, the dummy's arm got blasted away. The dummies were coming up one by one as Samantha had charmed it. After that round, Samantha decided to try to make it even more difficult just like in a war, she had all the dummies to attack at one go, after like countless "Protego." and other spells, all the dummies were down. Smiling at her accomplishment, she decided to stop her dueling and start on something else.

Taking out the book she had brought, she set up a large cauldrons and started on different potions. The potions she was brewing were in case she was in trouble during the battle. The potions are basic ones, like, healing and blood lost potions, for distractions were potions that causes boils and a few more. All of the potions would be around her at all time with feather weight spells in them. The potions would all be in small vials around her.

* * *

_One day to Halloween_

Samantha was anxious, she had prepared to rest and prepare her potions, no training would be taking place that day. She didn't want to wore herself out. She had filled a lot of vials with the potions each with markings. She had remembered which potion was reach so she would not have to look at the markings on the vial and waste precious time.

Tomorrow would be the day, the day Voldemort was going to attack. She just hope that it was not true. Samantha herself had been surprise, Dumbledore still did not know about the attack. Voldemort must have took special care in preventing Dumbledore to find out.

* * *

_The very day itself, Halloween_

Samantha was beyond anxious. She had check that the potions were all hidden and that she still remembered the order of the potions. She didn't want anybody close to her father's friends hurt too so she had decided to warn them first thing in the morning but not exactly telling them everything.

"James, Estelle and Mathew, err, I need to ask you for a favor." Samantha said when she found the common room nearly empty.

"Sure, whats up?" Estelle chirp happily.

"Please don't do anything to get attention today in the great hall alright? Stay quiet." Samantha said hoping they would not question her but she of course expected the questions.

"Why?" James asked.

"I- I just have a feeling, please just listen to me alright?" Samantha asked, pleadingly.

"Alright.." James finally said.

"Sure..." Estelle said before Mathew finally spoke

"Okay.."

* * *

They had an uneventful day,at least most likely until dinner.

Samantha sat with the Gryffindor for the Halloween feast when she felt the wards collapse. She was very sure Dumbledore felt it too as he immediately stood up so suddenly that all the students stared at him in shock, it was then did an alarm sounded.

"ALL STUDENTS IS TO PROCEED TO YOUR COMMON ROOMS IMMEDIATELY, DO NOT LEAVE THE COMMON ROOM AT ALL TIMES UNTIL I SAY IT IS OKAY TO LEAVE, EVERYBODY GO NOW!" Dumbledore bellowed with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Remember what I said." Samantha turned to the Weasleys, "Tell as many people as possible."

Everybody started to rush to the great hall only to start to back away as the door blew open. The students immediately ran back. 'Shit, Shit, Shit! Why must he be so fast.' Samantha mind was in overdrive, nobody had managed to leave the hall. By now, all the students were crowding at the end of the hall, around the teacher's table.

Dumbledore was trying to take control over the situation when a person whose head was covered by a hood spoke, behind him was about almost a hundred deatheaters and dementors.

"Hello Dumbledore." The cold voice traveled through the hall causing everyone to turn pale.

"Tom, h-how?" Even Dumbledore was shocked.

"No one can kill me, Dumbledore, your golden boy is dead, the prophecy is fulfilled but the dark sight had won." Voldemort replied, lowering his hood down to show a the smirking face of Tom Marvolo Riddle. 'Wow, thats a lot, time to err, step in?' Samantha questioned her father. 'Wait.' was the reply she got.

"I would not let you harm this children, Tom." Dumbledore said calmly, Ron was ghostly pale, there doesn't seem to be any Gryffindor courage left in him. Voldemort was scowling at Dumbledore.

"What are you going to do? You can't defeat me." Voldemort sneered.

"I don't need to, Tom, spare this innocent children." Dumbledore's tone was nearly pleading.

"Trade your life for their's then, Dumbledore." Tom smiled, the some people had gasped.

"NO!" Samantha had already shouted, no matter how much she had hate Dumbledore, she couldn't let him do that. She took out her wand and pointed it at Voldemort.

"Some one wants to die, I shall grant it to you then." Tom had already pointed his wand at Samantha ready to use the killing curse. Dumbledore hadn't had time to react when the curse was fired. The entire staff's eye all went wide.

"Morte dello schermo." Samantha whispered with a flick of her wand. Everyone watch as the killing curse flew towards Samantha and was absorbed by the shield. Now it was Voldemort's turn to gap. Not only Voldemort but every one else.

The dementors flew in together, the teachers and those capable of casting a patronus charm all did the charm.

"EXPECTO PATRONUS." Samantha bellowed thinking of a strong but happy memory. A silvery deer had erupted from her wand and charged towards the dementors. Most of the dementor started to flee after the countless number of patronus charm appearing. The moment the silvery deer had faded away, Samantha had told her dad. 'I think I can handle it with the help of them.'

The students huddled together and some were crying. The teachers had no time to be awed by Samantha's action as the deatheater started to attack.

"Tutto lo schermo provvisorio imperdonabile" She said pointing her wand at the students. A gold shield erupted around the students, plus the teachers who were there.

And so the battle begins.

* * *

**Sorry for the very late update? Reviews please.**

**Not sure about the reliability of the translater but its all in another language, sadly couldn't get a latin one.**

"**Morte dello schermo" means shield death(death which means the killing curse)**

"**Tutto lo schermo provvisorio imperdonabile" means all temporary shield unforgivable. (Every body temporary shield form unforgivable)**

**Update maybe on mon, hopefully I would be able to update on the weekends.**


	17. The battle part 2

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

"I'm not going to let you harm anyone." Samantha replied, pointing her wand at Voldemort. The teachers, by then had all pluck up their courage and step out of the shield, preparing to fight too.

"There is no golden boy to save all of you now, the prophecy is already fulfilled, no one can defeat me." Voldemort laughed.

"Screw the prophecy, Voldemort." Samantha replied before Dumbledore could reply.

"Ms Evanson, the prophecy is everything, the light side has lost." Dumbledore sigh in defeat. Voldemort was smirking now.

"See girl, even the great Albus Dumbledore has declared the light side losing." Voldemort said.

"Are you guys deaf? Screw the bloody prophecy." Samantha shouted, she was really very frustrated now.

"Ms Evanson, the prophecy had said that only Harry or Voldemort can live while the other survives" Dumbledore said, he had finally realize that the light side could not win and was already prepared to lose.

"THATS IT! ONVERVULD PROFECIA HET LAATST!" Samantha shouted pointing her wand up in the air. Voldemort and Dumbledore both knew what the spell did, looked up as words started to form. The spell was to show the latest prophecy that had not been fulfilled.

* * *

To the shock and awe of everyone, the words formed into a prophecy:

_The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches..._

_Born to those who have thrice defied him,_

_Born as the seventh month dies,_

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,_

_But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not,_

_And either must die at the hand of the other, _

_For neither can live while the other survives,_

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._

* * *

"What?" Dumbledore and Voldemort whispered at the same time. Both were in shock.

"Now, can we get back to the battle?" Samantha shouted, now annoyed. This battle was becoming more of a conversation.

"What do you know about the prophecy?!?" Voldemort regained his senses before he started to launch his attack on Samantha.

"Do you really think I would tell you?" Samantha asked with raising her eyebrow, while putting up a shield for the dark spell, with a flick of her wand.

"I would have fun getting it out of you then. Crucio."Voldemort said.

'schermo imperdonabile' Samantha thought stepping back again. The teachers were fighting the deatheaters. While Samantha fought Voldemort, Dumbledore was taking down a few deatheaters at one go. Dumbledore was now ordering some of the staff to get help.

"Ron, go get the order now. We need help." Ron who was still hiding behind the shield went deadly pale before he nodded his head shakily.

"Stupefy, Expelliarmus, Diffindo, Furnunculus!" Samantha send them off one after the other. Voldemort just cast a shield charm. Samantha took the time to grab the potions for distraction and threw them towards the death eaters groups.

"Osso della rottura" Samantha said, knowing if Voldemort used a "protego" it would not work. Not many people know of the charm. Voldemort, not knowing what spell is that, threw up the "protego" charm while dodging it at the same time. The spell flew passed the shield charm and hit Voldemort on his shoulder, he had almost managed to dodge it. The bone on his shoulder broke causing, Voldemort to grit his teeth in pain.

"Gonfiato" Voldemort hissed. Samantha dodged it, 'phew that was close.' "Crucio." Voldemort continued.

'Schermo imperdonabile, Impedimenta." Samantha thought hard.

"Imperio." Voldemort had send the spell after blocking the "Impedimenta" spell. Samantha was a little too late for the shield charm and got hit by the curse. A sudden peacefulness came into her mind. The hall watch as Samantha stood there, fearing about what would happen.

Everything suddenly felt so peaceful when Samantha heard a voice.

'Kill everyone.'

The voice was so demanding, Samantha had lifted her wand ready to attack. Everybody in the hall froze in horror.

'Kill them now.' The voice was there again. Samantha was about to obey when another voice was heard.

'Don't do it Samantha, their your friends!' It was Harry's voice. Samantha stopped what she was doing, her wand was now pointing at the floor again.

'Kill them!' Voldemort voice was back again.

"I-I- NO!" Samantha managed to gain control with the help of Harry. "USTIONE NEL DOLORE" Samantha had thrown the curse at Voldemort. Voldemort, needless to say was shock, she had thrown off his imperius curse. He managed to dodge the curse. Dumbledore had stop fighting against the deatheater but decided to start on Voldemort. Samantha saw Dumbledore taking up Voldemort so she switched with Dumbledore except she could easily took down more deatheaters in one go.

"legare in su morte mangiatori." Samantha moved her wand around in circles and different actions. A bright beam hit the death eaters at the corner of the hall which had lesser people fighting. About twenty of them fell down and was tied up by invisible ropes.

Voldemort saw the fallen deatheaters and panic, how could things have gone so terribly wrong. With a swish of his wand, he fled. The remaining deatheaters saw that and immediately went off in various method, apparating and portkeying away. The wards at Hogwarts have all completely fallen.

The fallen deatheaters were rounded up and captured. The ministry and the order of the phoenix members were already here. Samantha immediately went to check who were injured. She took out her healing potions and handled to those injured. Unfortunately, just like in every battle that would be some tragedies. A few people, luckily,less than twenty-five, were dead, but that was very little considering the big battle.

* * *

After giving away all her potions, Samantha saw Dumbledore making his way towards her. Samantha immediately ignored him and walked away from Dumbledore, towards the Weasleys.

"You guys okay?" Samantha asked them.

"Yeah, we're fine but you! Why did you do that?!?" Estelle shouted, she got the fright out of her life when Samantha shouted "no" to Voldemort.

"You could have died, Samantha." James said.

"I know, but I didn't.." Samantha replied, hoping to change the subject. Dumbledore had made his way to her and was now behind Samantha.

"I was wondering if you could meet me in my office now, Ms Evanson." Dumbledore said, there was no twinkling in his eyes.

"Err, fine, see you later guys..." Samantha replied.

'Oh boy, here comes all the questions.. by the way, how did I do dad?' Samantha thought.

'It was okay..but that was so close with the imperius curse Samantha.' Harry replied.

'I'm setting out to look for Voldemort's horcrux.'

'Fine, leave me to be irritated to death...' Samantha responded before heading to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

******Reviews!!**

******Some spells are just plain, made up. (: haha..**

******Anyone know of a reliable english to latin translator...**


	18. After the battle

**Sorry...I was pretty busy..**

**Anyways**

**Thanks for all those reviews! **

**I'm so bloody happy (:**

**Oh..by the way... Dumbledore wouldn't have guessed that Samantha was Harry's daughter or that Harry is alive as Harry is dead and they all have already believed that. Harry is left forgotten due to the fact he is already dead..So I'm gonna reveal who she is by a slip up later later later...later...later...(you get it..).. on...in the story.**

* * *

"Er, okay, I'm here." Samantha said to Dumbledore before taking a good look around at who is in the room. 'That is a lot of people.' She took in everyone who is there. Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Tonks, all the teachers(at least the main few, you know them..), Kingsley, surprisingly fudge, yes, the minister, Mad-Eye Moody, all the others in the order, Sirius and Remus. Samantha's eyes widened when she reached Sirius and Remus, they were injured, bleeding from several wounds, not that the others weren't injured but you get the picture.

"S-Professor White and professor Lupin!You injured!" Samantha said, alarmed, the wounds look rather serious. Sirius and Remus blushed, a student was paying so much attention to them.

"We'll fine, nothing serious at all, I think Albus wants to speak?" Remus said.

"Er, right, heh." It was Samantha's turn to blush.

"I believe this meeting would be over the attack." Dumbledore started only to be interrupted by the one and only hopelessly useless FUDGE!

"Albus, yo- you can't be serious, t-there is a student here." Fudge started to stutter.

"After seeing Ms Evanson's actions in the battle, I believe that she is more than qualified to be in this meeting." Dumbledore spoke, Fudge of course was not at the battle, he had only just arrive.

"What do you mean, Albus?" Fudge asked.

"I think we can view my memory to get things cleared up?" Dumbledore took out his pensieve.

"I-fine." Fudge replied. Dumbledore pointed his wand to his forehead and withdrew his memory of the battle and put it into the pensieve. He cast a spell on the pensieve to project the scene to show everybody.

Everyone watch the scene take place silently. When the memory ended, Fudge was shock and totally speechless.

"Now, I was wondering if Ms Evanson here could explain more about her actions?" Dumbledore spoke sternly, staring at Ms Evanson.

"Erm, what's there to explain?" Samantha said, putting on a confuse look. Samantha wasn't going to speak, especially with Fudge here. "Erm, please do not mind me saying but wouldn't the ministry be in more danger after the attack, shouldn't you, the minister be there now?" Samantha asked innocently, the minister, after all had never met her before.

"I-I think you might be right, miss, I think I better be going back to the Ministry." Fudge was flustered, he had not thought of that. He stepped into the fireplace and was gone in a blink of an eye.

"Erm, I think you ask the questions and I just answer them?" Samantha suggested.

"Very well." Dumbledore said. Samantha immediately settled herself in front of all everybody, she knows that no matter what, they wouldn't even be able to guess who she was unless she let out a something only Harry knew.

"There is no spells that could have countered the unforgivables so what was that shield charm or was there pure dumb luck?" Snape asked first before anyone could start off.

"Its just a spell my dad found. It works wonders." Samantha shrugged like any teenager.

"You haven even answered the question, gryffindor." Snape sneered.

"I don't think I can tell you all the spell, my dad doesn't want people to know about it yet." Samantha replied causing Snape to scowl.

Very well, I have a feeling you knew Voldemort was coming, is that right, Ms Evanson." Dumbledore said, eying her sternly.

"Er, yeah, I knew, my dad warned me, he has people working for him you know.."Samantha trailed off.

"Then why didn't go to Albus about it?" Sirius asked.

"I wasn't really sure about the reliability of the information so what is the point of telling you only to cause people to panic, if Voldemort didn't attack, I would be guilty of causing every one to panic for nothing." Samantha replied simply. Sirius thought about it for awhile before speaking again.

"You could have told Albus, it does not have to be everyone."Sirius said forcefully.

"And he would have told everyone else?" Samantha raised an eyebrow. "He would have told the order, yes, I know about it, who in the order would have started to panic for the safety of their children?" Samantha had hit a good point, she was too right about it.

"Err-I-" Sirius did not know what to say, Samantha had a point but somehow no matter what, Sirius could tell people were starting to accept her explanation but were still slightly suspicious. Samantha look enquiringly, at Dumbledore to see if he had anymore questions.

"How did you manage to bring down at least twenty deatheater with one spell?" Dumbledore asked.

"A spell my dad found again, the incantation is"legare in su morte mangiatori", you just have to move your wand a particular way while ensuring that after the movement of the wand that it is pointed at where you want it to be. I could teach you all but its actually a borderline dark curse according to the ministry." Samantha replied, frowning slightly.

"Its alright, there should be no need for that." Dumbledore replied, also frowning. 'I have to find a way to meet this girl's father, he seem to know so much.'

"Okay, I think its pretty late so can I leave, please?" Samantha asked before adding quickly, "We can continue the questioning another day."

"That would be fine, I was wondering if I could meet your father too." Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly tone.

'Ha! I knew that was so coming. Hey dad, how about a visit to dear Dumbledore.' Samantha only replied, "Hold on, let me ask, I kinda like a bond with my dad, I can communicate with him mentally."

Harry groaned, 'Damn, fine, I meet my dearest headmaster.' Harry was still searching for the final horcrux, it would have to be delayed for a little while.

"He says he is looking forward to meeting you, he can't wait." Samantha replied sweetly. "Good night everyone." Samantha turned and left for a good night sleep.

* * *

**Reviews ! btw, should they find out about Harry and Samantha by Voldemort who realise who they were in mid battle or a slip up in the battle..there would be another battle coming **


	19. Return to Hogwarts

**Sorry... It took so long, still juggling my schedules. **

**Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, a barn owl flew down to the head table, to where Dumbledore was sitting at. Everyone stared at Dumbledore as he took the letter off the owl. It was not everyday an owl flies in to deliver a letter to the headmaster. Dumbledore took the letter and opened it.

* * *

_Albus Dumbledore_

_I would be visiting Hogwarts tomorrow, I would most likely arrive at noon during lunch time. I would like it to be a surprise so I would appreciate it if you do not inform Samantha._

_Jacob Evanson_

* * *

Dumbledore smiled after reading the letter, hopefully he would be able to gain information from him, Jacob Evanson. He continued eating his breakfast, however, in his mind, plans were forming.

Samantha took note that after reading the letter, Dumbledore seem much more cheerful. 'Hmm, I wonder whats that all about..Oh and by the way, how's your search for the horcrux, dad' Samantha opened the link halfway through her string of thoughts.

'I'm still searching for the blasted horcrux, it maybe hidden or it is with Tom.'

'Oh, good luck dad. Hey dad, why not try the more complex summoning charm?' Samantha suggested. Harry had found a summoning charm that could summon things that only had a simple no-summoning charm on it. It was far better than "accio".

'Maybe I'll try that, Tom might not know of the spell.'

'Okay dad, I better go for my classes, bye.' Samantha finished her breakfast and stood up to leave for DADA. Mathew and James trailed Samantha out of the hall.

The day passed by with nothing exciting happening. Mathew and James had stop asking how Samantha knew of the attack, she didn't want anyone to know other than the adults, however, people stared at Samantha wherever she went. It was starting to get on her nerves.

* * *

Samantha look up at the head table in the morning to find Dumbledore looking rather cheerful and he kept looking at the door as if some one was going to burst through the door any minute. However Samantha did not know that it would not be anytime soon, only at lunch would that happen.

Samantha sat down in the great hall with the Weasleys, she was about to start eating when the door burst open. Every head turn to look at the entrance. There standing was a man with a emerald green hood covering his face.

Everyone stared at the figure standing there unsure which side he was on. Samantha stared at the person before realisation hit her. Her eyes widened comically. She sprung to her feet, this time all the attention was now on her. Ignoring everybody, Samantha ran to the person, beaming.

She was almost in front of the person when she spoke.

"Dad!" Samantha grinned. Before the person could speak, Samantha had already launched herself upon him. They hugged before the person finally spoke.

"How on earth did you know it was me?" Harry asked her.

"Wasn't difficult, your appearance was a dead give away." Samantha laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, fine, now shouldn't you be back with your friends?" Harry asked, causing Samantha to blush.

"Oh, yeah." Samantha was nearly crimson now. Samantha made her way back to the table and sat down. She was immediately, the students near her started to question her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Mr Evanson." Dumbledore had stood up to welcome Harry. Harry walked towards Dumbledore and shook his hand. "Please take a seat." Dumbledore conjured another chair beside him.

Harry sat down gracefully and started to help himself to the food, he sorely missed. He introduced himself to professor McGonagall who was beside him. Harry had to keep himself occupied by talking to McGonagall as he couldn't bear to look at those who had betrayed his trust in fear of his anger flaring up. He also did not want to look at Sirius or Lupin as he knew he would start to feel nervous and guilty. They started to chat before Dumbledore got his attention when lunch ended.

Harry and Dumbledore made their way to his office. Harry made himself comfortable once in the office. Silence fell over the office before Dumbledore decided to break the silence.

"Mr Evanson, out of curiosity, what is your occupation?" Dumbledore decided to ask to find out the background first.

"Actually I haven't been working for years, therefore I can say that I'm currently unemployed." Harry replied, a smile playing on his face.

"Interesting, how about your wife?" Dumbledore asked next. At this, Harry's face darkened.

"She passed away when Samantha was born." Harry replied.

"I'm sorry, just asking but what do you do, seeing that you are unemployed."

"Oh, I have been searching for something." Harry replied in a voice that clearly stated to not question him on it. Dumbledore took the hint and decided to change the subject.

"You have a very brave and intelligent daughter there, Mr Evanson, you must be really proud." Dumbledore smiled hoping to remove the invisible barrier between them, it was getting more and more awkward.

"I am in fact, extremely proud of her." Harry smiled.

"Would you want to continue our conversation tonight when the others are here, I believe they need to be here."

"Right you are, Albus." Harry replied, knowing who Dumbledore wanted here, all his order members. They had walk out of the office so that Dumbledore could give Harry a tour of the school. As they walk about, Harry was considering whether to visit Mdm Pomfrey to let her know. After debating in his head for about 5 minutes, he decided it would not be the best in the current moment.

Harry was anxious to see Remus and Sirius but he had masked out the emotions. He continued his conversation with Dumbledore as they strolled through the school.

* * *

**Really busy, there should be more but I really have got no time.**

**Reviews please.**

**Thanks!**


	20. discovered Horcrux

**Thanks for the ReviewSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

* * *

Harry put on all the spells he knew to prevent anyone from hearing him. Harry was currently in his room which Dumbledore had provided.

"So, what's up dad?" Samantha grabbed an apple from the table and started to munch on it.

"Nothing much has happen yet, I still need to find the final horcrux and a way to destroy it." Harry replied.

"Oh come on dad, after all the stories you have told me of what you have done, you honestly think you have no method to destroy it?" Samantha raised her eyebrow causing Harry to chuckle.

"I can't use the past methods, Samantha." Harry replied firmly.

"Yes, you can." Samantha replied stubbornly, guess she had inherited her fathers stubbornness. "The gryffindor sword, dad, you could just summon it anytime you want, its goblin-made, you used it before." Harry frowned, the sword was the easiest way to destroy horcrux but he would have to take it out of Dumbledore's office without permission, he couldn't risk of all peopleDumbledore to find out the sword is missing or a fake one is in its place.

"Its risky." Harry stated plainly.

"Its not, you use it, destroy the horcrux, put it back, it would most likely take less than a minute." Samantha replied.

"I-fine, but it is still risky." Harry said.

"Arghh, then I will cause a distraction or you could get it at lunch or dinner or breakfast, he won't be in the office." Samantha replied, stubbornly. Harry sighed, why did his daughter have to inherit his stubbornness, but he was still proud of how brilliant she was.

"I think it might actually be a good idea, we just have to hope it doesn't have any sensor on it to alert Dumbledore if its gone." Harry thought about it for a moment.

"Thank you." Samantha smiled sweetly.

"Err, Samantha, I was thinking about finding the information of the horcrux from Voldemort himself." Harry told Samantha, he was desperately, he couldn't think of anywhere else he would hide the horcrux or what the horcrux would be. Samantha's eyes widened at the words. She was about to say something when Harry cut her off. "It is my choice, Samantha, I will try it tonight, but I need you to help me check the marauder's map to check if anybody is near my room."

Samantha stared hard at Harry, concern clearly shown in her eyes before she nodded.

"Do you wanna try it now?" Samantha asked softly.

"Yeah, go back to your dormitory. Good night." Harry told Samantha before adding on. "I'm fine, I can managed it after all that I have been through and I'm your father so you would have to listen to me." Harry said trying to brighten the mood.

Samantha scowled, before sticking her tongue out playfully and stepping out of the room with a "Night, dad, see you tomorrow". Samantha hurried to the her dormitory, she went over to her bed and pulled the curtains shut. Placing spells that would not let people open it from the outside, only she would be able to open them, silencing spells and others.

Samantha took out the map and whispered the words. She watch the surrounding around her father's room. It was all clear, there was no one yet.

* * *

Harry sat down on the bed, meditating. It was not long before Harry found that he was in Voldemort's mind. It was lucky that Voldemort had not realize the presence in his mind. Harry had read lots of books on legilimency, he started on the first thing he thought of. He would be asking the sub conscious part of Voldemort's mind to get the answer.

He thought hard on the word "Horcruxes". Harry grinned when images of horcruxes appeared. He made his way passed all the ones he knew and came to the last one. He was surprise at what the horcrux was. It was Tom Riddles' award trophy when he was at Hogwarts. Deciding to check on the location seeing that the trophy was in school, Harry went deeper into the memories of the trophy.

Harry was lucky, still not found out, Harry saw that the trophy was in the forbidden forest, near aragog but not that near. It was in a tree with a marking on its stump. The marking look clearly like a snake. Having enough information, Harry left Voldemort's mind, lady luck was definitely on his side today.

* * *

'Samantha, I found it. I know where the horcrux is and you are not a lot to follow me to find it.' Harry told Samantha through the bond. Samantha could have punch her fist up in air and cheer like they have won the war but because she might fall out of her bed, she didn't.

'Awesome, grats, dad, so tell me when you need a distraction or help anyways, I want to sleep so GOOD NIGHT.' Samantha said through the bond before falling asleep.

'Good night, Samantha..' Harry replied before he too fell asleep.

He was actually nervous before he went into Voldemort's mind. He was afraid that there might have been a part of Voldemort's soul in him but now that the seven horcrux was found, Harry was extremely relieved.

Tomorrow, Harry would look for the horcrux and most likely he would have another chat with Dumbledore. Tomorrow would be a very interesting day.

* * *

**ahhh...running out of ideas for this story..don't know what i'm thinking of starting a third story...**

**anyways..**

**please review (X**

**And read my third story and comment.**

**Oh and the last part was actually kinda an idea from Ms Willow Gosermer...but I won't put it in the story.. (:**

**Just let Harry think he might actually have a soul of Voldemort in him but actually didn't. **

**hah...**


	21. Destroyed Horcrux

**Thanks for the reviews!**

" **for speech"**

**'for thoughts'**

"_**for parseltongue"**_

* * *

"Morning Samantha." Harry said quietly as he walked pass the Gryffindor table towards the head table. Seeing as he was already reaching the head table when Samantha was going to reply, she replied through the bond. Harry smiled at Samantha before sitting down beside Dumbledore who had save him the seat.

"I think is it possible if we have the meeting tonight as I believe you had been informed that I wouldn't be able to make it yesterday. My apologies for that, I had some business to settle." Harry told Dumbledore.

"Yes, I think we could have it tonight, I trust you do not have any more sudden business to settle tonight?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkling in what looks to be amusement.

"Oh, no, I'm perfectly sure tonight wouldn't be ruined." Harry laughed.

"Very well, then now we could perhaps discuss what you are going to doing for the day?" Dumbledore asked. 'Oh no, his going to suggest something.' Harry thought in his head, inwardly sighing.

"I was wondering if I could explore the forest, it seems rather interesting." Harry replied.

"Its dangerous in there and you might get lost." Dumbledore replied, looking concern.

"Dangerous, I think I can handle it, lost, I wouldn't get lost." Harry stated like it was no big deal.

"Alright, I think you should be careful, you could ask help from our gamekeeper, Hagrid if you want." Dumbledore told Harry.

"Okay, we'll see first and thank you, Albus." Harry smiled before finishing up his breakfast. He was going to start the search for the horcrux as soon as possible. "I think I would go and get ready for the trip into the forest, best be prepared for anything." Harry smiled before leaving the hall.

* * *

After thirty minutes of checking for any thing he had missed out while packing, Harry left his room and started to travel to the forbidden forest. Harry stopped by Hagrid's hut before venturing on. Unfortunately, while he visited Hagrid, Hagrid was having a class at that time.

Informing Hagrid that he was going in, Harry quickly made his way away from the class who was now staring at him.

Harry walked deeper and deeper into the forest. He had looked into the memories when he was in his second year at Hogwarts. He followed the way but was reaching when he stop himself. A thought had just appeared in Harry's head. Harry forgot that it was no longer Aragog that ruled here, Aragog has been dead for a long time. 'Oh well, I hope I wouldn't encounter any spiders while searching near the area.'

Harry took a deep breath before he continued on. It was fortunate for Harry that he didn't encounter any creatures yet. Harry finally found the place. He stopped at the area before looking at the trees around him. Taking out a few long pieces of string, Harry went over to the first tree after searching the tree for any carved on symbol of a snake and finding none, Harry tied the string around the tree.

Harry continued the same procedure for at least about ten trees and was getting tired of searching. He tied the string around the tenth tree before settling down on a tree for a break. Harry drank some water before standing up and starting his search again. He turned around to the tree that he was resting under and froze. There it was the symbol, the snake.

"Yes!" Harry muttered. Checking the time on his watch, Harry saw that it was only eleven. "Wow, that was fast, considering finding a horcrux.." Harry mumbled to himself. "best get on with it." Harry cast a silencing charm around him, not knowing what to expect. Looking at the snake, he decided to try the first method that came up, parseltongue. "_Open"_ Harry hissed. Harry watch in awe as a part of the tree sort of disappeared, showing a hole in the tree. Using his wand to check for any enchantments, Harry was surprise to find none. 'Most likely not expecting anybody to come here.'

Harry peered into the hole and saw the trophy. He was about to reach in and grab it when the surrounding suddenly became freezing cold. 'Damn, dementors.' Harry thought instantly. Two dementors was now flying towards Harry.

"Expecto patronum." Harry thought of Sirius being alive almost instantly a stag erupted and the dementors fled. Harry watch as the stag disappeared into his wand before taking a deep breathe and plunging his hand into the hole to grab the horcrux.

Harry felt his hand numb the moment his hand came in contact with the horcrux. 'Samantha, where's Dumbledore??' Harry asked Samantha through the bond hurriedly.

'Err.. hold on..' Samantha look around for anybody before pulling out the marauders map from her pocket.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Samantha whispered before searching for Dumbledore.

'His, hold on, his in his office.' Samantha replied.

"Damn." Harry muttered to himself.

'Samantha cause a distraction now, please.' Harry send a wave of urgency through the bond.

'Okay okay, give me a minute.' Samantha replied.

Samantha ran off to find peeves. After asking peeves to cause a big chaos in the great hall, Samantha ran off to Dumbledore's office. 'Get ready, dad.' Samantha started to shout outside the office. She shouted for about no more than a minute before Dumbledore came out.

"Professor Dumbledore, peeves is wreaking the great hall." Samantha said in a hurry. 'Now, dad.'

"Thank you, I think you should be going back to your dormitory now." Dumbledore replied before walking swiftly towards the great hall.

Harry stood in the forest, with his hands out. He said clearly.

"The heir of Gryffindor summons Gryffindor's sword." A sword slowly appeared in Harry's hand. Harry gripped the sword firmly, before throwing the horcrux on the floor and with a swipe, the horcrux broke into pieces. A loud screaming started and was gone in thirty seconds. Harry picked up the pieces of the trophy that was left on the ground and put them in a bag.

"The heir of Gryffindor returns Gryffindor's sword." The sword disappeared and Harry let out a sigh of relief. "I will be waiting for you, Tom Riddle." Harry whispered. 'Done, we did it Samantha.'

Harry made his way back to Hogwarts, encountering nothing in his path. Harry greeted Hagrid cheerfully and he decided to have a chat with Hagrid, seeing that Hagrid had no class till lunch.

* * *

**Please review (: Thanks.  
**


	22. The Phoenix

**I was a bit focus on my 3rd story..so now I'm back here (:**

**Thanks for the Reviews.**

* * *

With the mission accomplished, Harry walked into the Great Hall, grinning happily. Voldemort was finally going down. Harry sat in the great hall thinking as he ate his lunch. He wondered when Voldemort was going to attack and he was prepared for it. What Harry didn't know was that Voldemort was planning an attack on the ministry in a few days time.

Nothing could ruined his mood today, even a meeting with Dumbledore and the order of the phoenix.

"Erm..hi?" Harry said, uneasily as he walk into the headmaster's office. The office was full of order members, the main ones only. Sirius, Remus, Molly, Arthur, Tonks, Moody, Kingsley, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Ginny,Neville, Snape and Minerva. Harry was quite surprise by that Neville was here. Everyone turn to look at Harry, Moody was looking Harry over, Harry became nervous under his glaze. He was afraid that Moody could see through his disguise.

"When you said others, I wasn't expecting so many people." Harry said as he raised his eyebrow at Dumbledore. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly again.

"Apologies for not telling you, my boy." Harry inwardly flinched at the word "my boy".

"Its okay..so lets continue with the err, discussion, anyone can ask me but first any introductions?" Harry stated plainly, he had put on his emotionless, blank face.

"Yes, I think we should." Dumbledore said as he asked his question. "Mr Evanson-"

"Just call me Jacob." Harry told Dumbledore with a small smile, that he could manage, but only barely.

"As you already know me, I will introduce everyone. It will go around in a circle, starting from my left, you should already know them, Sirius and Remus, the lovely lady beside Remus is Molly, her husband, Arthur, followed by Nymphadora-"

"Call me Tonks." Tonks said, cutting Dumbledore off.

"Beside Nymphadora is Alastor, Kingsley,I think you know them, Ron and Hermione, followed by Ron's siblings, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Ginny, Ginny's husband, Neville, Severus and Minerva, I presume you have met?"

"Okay, Jacob are you a deatheater?" Harry gap at Dumbledore.

"Seriously, do you really expect a deatheater to answer "Yes, I am a deatheater.", oh and by the way, I'm not a deatheater." Moody snorted in disbelief.

"His right, you know?" Ron whispered to Hermione but he whispered too loudly, so it ended up like telling everyone. Hermione smacked Ron playfully on his hand, while everyone else snickered or giggled.

"How do we know that you are not lying." Moody growled. Harry sigh before lifting up his sleeve to show them. Moody and Dumbledore immediately started to cast spells to check. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Is that enough prove?" Harry asked. Every one was quiet.

"Yeah, however I'm still keeping an eye on you." Moody growled, while Harry was amused, Moody was still the same.

"Yeah, sure." Harry replied.

"How did you get the information that Voldemort was going to attack Hogwarts when we couldn't?" Dumbledore asked quietly. Everyone was staring at Harry, causing Harry to fidget.

"If I told you, the person would most likely get caught soon, and frankly I don't trust anybody." Harry told half truth. Moody grinned slightly at that but made no move to talk.

"How did you train your daughter so well, I must admit but there were some spells that I do not know of." Dumbledore said.

"I did my research, found spells in ancient books and taught my daughter to defend herself." Harry replied, not giving much information.

"What are the books?" Hermione spoke up. 'Leave it to Granger to be interested in the books.' Harry thought.

"Its a secret, the books could fall in the wrong hands, however, I would be able to help you all when the war comes." Harry told them, waiting for them to respond. There was a look of disappointment in Hermione's eyes.

"Actually, I was thinking that you should to join the order of the phoenix." Dumbledore smiled at Harry. Harry frowned.

"No thanks, I don't want to be in your err, club, I told you, I would help you but not join you." Harry said as he walk out of the office.

* * *

Two days later

Harry was still at Hogwarts, Dumbledore had decided not to mention the meeting to Harry. Harry sat beside Sirius for lunch, he didn't there show any emotion. He was eating and trying to avoid any conversation. It was then did a burst of flame appeared in the middle of the hall. The flame was gold in colour. The flame disappeared to show a beautiful golden phoenix. A golden phoenix hadn't been seen for years. It was extremely rare, Dumbledore's phoenix had more red than gold.

The phoenix grabbed everybody's attention, Harry stared at the phoenix in shock. His first thought was 'Shit'. Harry knew that phoenix, flame, he had met him while searching for Hufflepuff's cup, flame had wanted to bond with Harry but Harry told him that it wasn't the right time. Harry did not tell anyone about it. Harry stared down at his plate, hoping that flame was not flying towards him.

Unfortunately, Harry looked up for a quick glance to see that flame was indeed flying towards him. Harry groaned.

"Why me..." Before standing up and letting flame land on his shoulders. The moment flame landed on his shoulder, Harry had already rushed out of the hall.

'Hi Harry.'

'Flame, flame, flame, why must you make such a dramatic entrance...' Harry whined as he made his way to his private quarters, Phoenixes communicate through telepathy.

'So, I'm stuck with you ain't I?' Harry asked flame.

'Yupp.' Flame replied cheerfully,'I'm here to help you in the battle that awaits.' Harry sighed.

'How did you find me, I'm suppose to be under another identity, Jacob Evanson.'

'I don't care if you're in another identity, I can sense you.' Flame replied cheekily.

'Fine..I'll introduce you to my daughter later or and by the way, is there any way you wouldn't attract attention?' Harry almost pleaded.

'Hmm, nope, kidding, I could explore around other places until you need me..' Flame told Harry who brighten up almost instantly.

'Okay, you can go any where you like but I think I should go back for lunch and see what I have for today.'

'Okay.' however, flame decided to stay so Harry conjured a perch for him. Harry decided to return back to the great hall, hopefully unnoticed. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on his side and every stared at him as he entered. Harry increased his speed and went up to Dumbledore.

"Ermm, I was hoping if I could get Samantha for awhile and is there anything plan for me today?" Harry whispered to Dumbledore.

"No, you don't have anything on unless you want to observe some classes? I got no right to deny a father from asking for his daughter, though, you wouldn't want Samantha late for classes would you?" Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling.

"Err, yeah, thanks, Albus, by the way, I come by your office later." Harry told Dumbledore as he made to walk out of the hall. 'Samantha, come on, I want to introduce you to someone.' Harry told Samantha through the bond.

'Sure,dad.' Samantha replied.

"Ermm, I wanna ask my dad about the phoenix, tell you about it later, kay?" Samantha asked the Weasleys who nodded their heads before standing up and walking out of the hall, following Harry. The moment they were out of the hall, whispers broke out.

Samantha and Harry walked to Harry's private quarters. The moment the portrait close, Harry spoke.

"Samantha, meet flame." Harry gestured over to flame who was standing on a perch. Samantha stared at flame in awe, admiring flame's golden body. Flame decided to be dramatic again and flamed over to Harry's shoulder causing Harry to roll his eyes.

'Bit dramatic, don't you think?' Harry asked flame. Flame trilled happily.

"Hi flame?" Samantha said, not very sure whether she could talk to flame that way. Flame trilled again flying over to Samantha and perching himself on her shoulders.

'Is there anyway you can communicate with her or anything?' Harry asked.

'Sure, she has a bond with you so it should be possible.' Flame told Harry.

"Hmm, Samantha try thinking of what you want to say to flame." Harry suggested.

"Okay.." Samantha said, before thinking 'Hi, I'm Samantha.'. She was surprised to hear a voice in her head, other than Harry's.

'Hiya Samantha, I'm flame, I'm bonded to your father.' Flame chirped playfully.

"Wow, dad, you got a phoenix, thats so cool." Samantha smiled.

"Yeah, you can call flame anytime you want, just don't show him off." Harry told Samantha before asking Flame. 'Right, flame?' Samantha also heard Harry's thoughts to Flame. She giggled when flame replied with a 'Yupp, as long as you don't run away from me again'. Harry sighed.

"Hey dad, why would you decline a phoenix when you were young?" Samantha asked. Harry frowned.

"Well, I was bit dumb then, I thought it would attract too much attraction.." Harry faded off, clearly embarrassed.

"Yeahh..your childish thinking, I would have loved to have a phoenix!" Samantha said, jokingly.

Samantha went on for her lesson only telling the Weasleys about her father being bonded with a phoenix. She ignored everyone else. Harry went to Dumbledore to tell Dumbledore about the phoenix. Telling Dumbledore that he didn't know why the phoenix was here.

Nobody knew that Voldemort was going to attack the ministry tomorrow.

* * *

**The story is finishing soon (:**

**Reviews please.**


	23. The Final battle part 1

**Sorry for the long update but I must say, thanks for the reviews!!**

"Is the preparations set?" A cold voice spoke, it almost turned into a hiss.

"Y-Yes, my lord." Draco Malfoy spoke.

"Draco, you and Bella will be leading the attack, I would join you later on." Voldemort said. "Now go get them ready, you'll start at noon."

"Yes, my lord." Malfoy kissed the hem of Voldemort's cloak before swiping out of the room as fast as possible.

* * *

"Dad!! Wake up or you'll miss breakfast!!" Samantha yelled at Harry. All Harry did was stir but did not wake up. Samantha huffed and took out her wand.

"SSSAAMMAAANNNTHHAA!!" Harry shouted as he jump out of bed a few seconds after Samantha took out her wand. A soaking Harry made his way to the bathroom, grumbling about teenage girls being too irritating for their own good.

Samantha on the other hand, went off for breakfast, not wanting to wait for Harry since he was going to be taking a shower.

"You'll pay for that, Samantha." Harry whispered with a grin as he walk pass her in the great hall. Samantha just smiled innocently at Harry.

Harry spent the morning walking about the school and jogging in the Quidditch Pitch, he really had nothing to do but train and wait for Voldemort to make a move.

* * *

At 11.45am, Harry had started walking to Samantha's class hoping to play a prank on her for childish revenger. He would sneak up on her when she came out.

However, he didn't get the chance as a loud alarm sounded just a few moment after the school bell rang.

'W-What?' Harry was startled by the alarm. Dumbledore's voice suddenly filled the corridors.

"All students is to proceed to their dormitories now and stay there. Voldemort has attack the Ministry. All staffs and please proceed to the great hall."

Harry eyes widened in surprise before he sprung around, getting ready to find Dumbledore.

"Dad." Samantha saw Harry and she ran up to him.

"Samantha, you heard Dumbledore, go to your dormitory." Harry said.

"No, I'm going too, I can help." Samantha protested.

"I-you can't go." Harry stated firmly.

"I promise, I'll be okay, please, dad." Samantha continued pleading all the way to the great hall until Harry finally gave in.

"Fine, you can go but I'm casting a shield charm on you." Harry sighed.

"Diutinus Omnis Veneficus Contego." Harry pointed her wand at Samantha. A silver shield surrounded Samantha before it turn invisible.

* * *

The both of them entered the great hall.

"What is she doing here?" McGonagall's stern voice was heard, when the two of them entered the great hall.

"I'm going to be fighting, of course." Samantha told them. Harry smiled at his daughter before speaking up too.

"You can't stop her from not going to the battle," Harry told them and before anybody could protest he added on. "You're wasting your time here, we could lose the ministry to Voldemort."

"B-But-" Professor McGonagall's protest were cut off by Dumbledore.

"I believe Jacob is right, this is a portkey to the Ministry, grab on to it." The staffs all went forward to touch the portkey which is a sweet wrapper, there were about five portkeys.

"Harry and Samantha grabbed onto the same portkey followed by Sirius, Remus, Ron and Hermione." Harry decided to look down so that he did not have to look at Sirius who was opposite off him. Harry felt a tug and the portkeys were activated.

* * *

The moment they landed, the six of them had to duck from spells that were being thrown from everywhere.

"Hey, be careful out there and stay alert." Harry told the six before they started to fight. His words were mostly meant for Sirius and Remus. The four of them nodded and they set off.

"Samantha, stay near to me- stupefy-, but when Voldemort comes -legare in su morte mangiatori- go and fight the deatheaters away from Voldemort, okay?" Harry spoke as fast as possible. Samantha nodded and used the same spell as Harry did to stop the deatheaters that were about to surround a few order Sirius and Remus. Flame was flying around the place healing those who are injured, he also went around attacking deatheaters.

"legare in su morte mangiatori!" More deatheaters were taken down. Harry looked through the people fighting, looking for any sign of Voldemort.

Harry ran through the crowd, Samantha fighting near by. He still hadn't spotted Voldemort, he took down another deaetheater. 'Where the hell is bloody Tom!' Harry thought in irritation. Just as he completed the thought, Voldemort came. Voldemort apparated into the ministry near to where Ron and Hermione were.

Harry panicked, even when Hermione and Ron had betrayed him, they did not deserve to die. However, Voldemort did not aim his wand at Ron or Hermione, Voldemort pointed his wand at where Sirius was instead. 'No.' Harry whispered, running closer to where Voldemort was. Surprisingly, Voldemort's first spell wasn't anything to cause pain, instead it was a simple finite incanatem.

Sirius disguised disappeared and some of the ministry workers had tried to attack him.Voldemort smirked before aiming his wand at Sirius to mutter one curse, that caused Harry to panic even more.

"Av-" Harry heard Voldemort speak the first syllable.

"NO!! SIRIUS," Harry shouted as the thoughts of the department of mysteries appeared in Harry's mind. Sirius had turned to face Harry when he heard his name. Harry didn't leave anytime for Voledmort to finish his curse, Harry shouted. "DIUTINUS OMNIS VENEFICUS CONTEGO!" Voldemort had already finished his curse when Harry finished but Harry was nearer to Sirius the shield charm from Harry hit Sirius first before Voldemort's which was absorb into the shield.

Looking at the anger on Voldemort's face, Harry immediately repeated the spell on himself. This was it.

"You've gotta be more careful, I can't lose you." Harry whispered to Sirius when he walked towards Voldemort, passing Sirius.

* * *

"Voldemort!!" Harry shouted getting in position to fight him. The battles seemed to have ceased when Harry shouted. Everybody had one thought in their head, what on earth is the person doing. Sirius would most likely be the person who is the most confuse.

Harry took a breath and wave his wand over himself, the disguise he was wearing disappeared. Now standing there, was an adult with messy black hair and glowing emerald green eyes. People gasped in shock. The battle really ceased at the time.

"Potter." Voldemort hissed.

"Riddle." Harry replied back.

"H-Harry..." Sirius was shocked, what Harry had just said made sense now. People were all staring at the battle.

"I want to settle this once and for all." Harry shouted. Voldemort smirked.

"Do you really think that you can defeat me, you tried it the last time and failed, you would not succeed this time too." Voldemort laughed.

"That's where you are wrong." Everyone could see and feel the power Harry had.

"Tutto lo schermo provvisorio imperdonabile" Harry mumbled pointing his wand at the fighters who have became audience. The same gold shield surrounded them. "This is my battle." He told everyone before pointing his wand at Voldemort who still had a smirk in place.

Dumbledore was shocked. He had Harry beside him for the pass few days, that was why he didn't reveal much. The reason for the dislike in Ron and Hermione from his daughter became apparent. He was still thinking when he heard Harry speak to the crowd.

"Its a duel to death then, Potter.

"Yes, it is." Causing grasps from the no longer fighting audience and the two powerful wizards begin to fight.

* * *

**okay..so I left it there..**

**Next chapter the real fun battle begins and I hope that you all can give me some interesting ideas for my battle anyways..**

**apologies for the long update... **

**Review yarhs?**


	24. The Final battle part 2

**Thanks people for your awesome reviews!!!**

**Sorry but I sucked at battles so if its awful, could you imagine a scene of a battle of your choice (:**

**SORRY!!**

* * *

"Expelliarmus!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Both Harry and Voldemort shouted at the same time. Just then, the very same thing happen, priori incantatem.

The two spells connected and a golden beam was formed. Harry held onto his wand tightly, making sure he would not lose his grip. He tried to break the connection but couldn't. Slowly the forms of people started to come out of Voldemort's wand.

One by one, people who Harry did not recognized appeared. The dome that surrounded Harry and Voldemort started to be filled up, all the people outside the dome watch in awe. The both of them started to struggle with their grips on the wand when Cedric Diggory appeared followed by the same people before Harry's parents.

"Hang on, dad!" Samantha shouted from the crowd, soon those supporting the light were shouting.

"Hang on, son, we're so proud of you." The echo of Lily Potter whispered to Harry, just like in the graveyard, the echoes of Lily and James Potter stood beside Harry.

"Thank you for bringing my body back." The echo of Cedric Diggory told Harry, the Diggorys who were both cried. Mrs Diggory was hugging her husband, tears flowing freely down her face while Mr Diggory tried to comfort her.

Harry tried again to break free from the priori incantatem. This time, he managed it and flung himself out of the way of the spell that came flying his way.

"iuguolo ." Harry muttered as he balanced himself on the floor. Voldemort had also managed to avoid the spell. Voldemort deflected the spell.

"ictus, confringo, confundo, deprimo, diffindo." Harry threw the string of spells across while Voldemort blocked them all with a flick of his wand.

"Do you really think you can defeat me, crucio." Voldemort laughed as he deflected all the spells.

"Yes, I believe I can." Harry said as he dodge the cruciatus curse. "Expluso."

"I am the most powerful wizard and you wouldn't be able to defeat me." Voldemort sneered as he threw a variety of dark curses with the occasional Avada Kedavra curse.

Harry rolled across the floor and gritted his teeth, avoiding the flying curses. Harry knew he couldn't keep using the spells he learnt in school only. He dodged another cursed and muttered his first dark curse.

"Avada Kedavra." A jet of green light shot out of his wand at lightning speed, flying towards Voldemort, the audience gasped. Voldemort was momentarily shocked before throwing himself out of the way of the on coming curse.

"It seems the boy who lived has decided to use dark spells, join me and you could learn more of it, we'll be able to rule the world." Voldemort tried again as he dodged a mixture of light and dark spells coming at him.

"Save your stinking breath, Tommy, I would never EVER join you and your slaves." Harry spat while the others watch in awe at the power of the two. Spells of different colours slam against the shield surrounding Voldemort and Harry as they dodge the curses that flew their way.

Remus who had been watching Harry and Voldemort fight, realized that the deatheaters were not fighting and they could take the death eaters down while their distracted. Remus nudged Sirius and whispered his suggestion when Sirius nodded, the pair of them crept behind the crowd. The moved to the very back of the crowd unnoticed.

They continue to make their way to the deatheater that was at the very back. The pair of them look at each other while they pointed their wand at the deatheaters in front of them. Remus signaled to Sirius, 3, 2, 1-

"Stupefy." They thought and two deatheaters fell, they caught the deatheaters and tied them up before putting the stunned deatheaters down on the floor. Only a few people saw what they were doing, soon some of the order members started to help out but by then, the deatheaters had realized and more than fifteen were already down. The fight broke out, people kept an eye on the dome that surrounded Harry and Voldemort while they fought.

"You know Tom, I know you made horcruxes." Harry said while he block another curse, the battle was wearing both of them down. Voldemort's eyes went wide before a sneer was placed on his face.

"You wouldn't be able to find it." Voldemort and Harry both had cuts and bruises from the curses.

"Really, I do recall that you had seven of them." Harry smirked, 'levicorpus.'

Voldemort deflected the curse, it was for the first time in the battle, did Voldemort felt fear. The fear of his horcruxes being destroyed and he being no longer immortal.

Voldemort was hit with another cutting hex due to his own thoughts, a distraction. He stumbled back slightly, before putting on his emotionless mask.

"Since you are going to be dead, I do have seven of them." Voldemort smirked thinking that he would not be able to destroy them even if he knew it now.

They traded more and more dangerous hexes. Harry decided to aim where Voldemort might dodge to, tricking him into stepping into the path of the spell.

"The diary." Harry said a lot, the people who were bringing down deatheaters all stopped to watch, amazingly, the deatheaters once again, stop to watch, doing an extremely foolish thing. The spell that causes whatever it touch to rot hit Voldemort's wand hand, causing it to rot and become useless. Voldemort started to panic.

Voldemort used his left hand to shoot curses but his aiming was not as good as using his right hand. Harry smirked and shot more hexes.

"The locket, the ring," Harry shot even deadlier hexes. Voldemort some how tried to block it but was stumbling slightly. Voldemort was weakening.

"The cup, The diadem," Harry smirk broaden, Voldemort was throughly shocked, inside, he was telling himself that the other horcruxes survived, but he knew they didn't. The information Harry was giving had shock Voldemort, long enough for a distraction but it was still not enough.

"The trophy and Nagini." Harry smiled, this was enough. Voldemort's fear had risen to the highest point. "Avada Kedavra!" Harry shouted.

It seem like the time had slowed down as the green beam flew towards Voldemort, Voldemort stared at the beam, Harry stared at Voldemort. The beam took its own time but it eventually reached Voldemort. Voldemort made to move out of the way when the beam was directly in front of him but was too slow, the information of his horcruxes still buzzing in his mind. Voldemort's body fell to the ground as his soul left his body.

* * *

The light side cheered, while Harry dropped his shield. Samantha rushed over to Harry and so did a few others.

"Come on, Samantha, let's go." Harry told his daughter and started to walk away.

"Harry, why don't you come to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore shouted, seeing that Harry was walking away fast. Samantha was beside Harry and Sirius was not far behind. Harry ignored Dumbledore and kept on walking.

"Harry." Sirius called out. Sirius still did not know what had happen between Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore, Dumbledore had obliviated those who would come in contact with Sirius when he was found alive, starting with Remus Lupin.

Harry stopped and turned to Sirius.

"Harry." Sirius had tears glistening in his eyes, Sirius hugged Harry.

"I- I miss you, Sirius, I'm sorry." Harry mumbled, the others had caught up and was watching the pair. Others as in Remus, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, the Weasley's and some of the people close to Harry.

"Harry, its not your fault." Sirius told Harry when he heard the apology.

"B-but if I hadn't-"

"No, its not your fault." Harry cried into Sirius shoulders. "Harry, why did you ignore, professor Dumbledore?" Sirius asked due to curiosity.

It seems like he had said the wrong thing as Harry's face became emotionless.

"They didn't tell you." Harry said softly, but it was heard by those who had been watching the pair. Harry stared at everyone, he noted the confusion in most of their faces except for three, coughRonCoughDumbledorecoughHermione. Anger started to rise in Harry.

"Dad." Samantha shook Harry, Harry turn to look into Samantha's eyes. 'So now what?' Samantha asked mentally.

"I-" Harry turned to face Sirius and Remus, while ignoring the rest. "I'll go to Hogwarts, we need to talk privately." Harry said, glaring at three people. 'Samantha go to my private room now, I meet you there.'

Harry ignored the others and walked over to Remus, Harry grabbed hold of Remus on his right hand and pulled him gently to Sirius. Before grabbing Sirius's left hand, the three of them appeared in Harry's private room in a moment later.

There is going to be lots of explaining and Harry was still not ready to accept Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore's betrayal.

* * *

**How's that?**

**There would be one last chapter then the story ends.**

**Oh, and apologies, I sucked at writing about battles.**

**Reviews (:**


	25. The ending

**Thanks for the reviews!!**

**Sorry C.Rose but I think I would never be able to write long long long long chapters.**

**I don't think there would be a sequel if anyone is interested in doing a sequel for this they can pm me (:**

* * *

**On to the story:**

"Err, hi?" Harry smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about just now and err Remus do you remember what happen at my so called will reading?"

Samantha appeared just when Remus was about to reply. "H-hi?" Samantha said, confuse as she didn't know what they were going to be talking about. She looked at her father questioningly.

"Samantha, I just asked Remus whether he remember what happen at my ahh- will reading."Harry filled her in.

"Yeah, everything turned out fine until when Ron and Hermione said that they deserved more money than fifty thousand. The Weasley were upset with them because they seem to be waiting for your money therefore, according to the Weasleys, they betrayed them and you."

Harry and Samantha glanced at each other before Harry sighed. "Bloody manipulative old coot." Harry muttered darkly under his breath. Samantha giggled at that.

"Anyway, Harry, just curious to know, what's your daughter's real name?" Sirius asked, thinking that Harry didn't know of Ron and Hermione's so called betrayal until now. Harry brightened up at the question but Samantha replied before Harry did.

"I still keep Samantha. "Samantha smiled. "Samantha Orion Potter." Sirius beamed at Samantha's middle name.

"Harry, y-you-" Sirius started.

"Yes, I decided to use your middle name for hers as while, it sounds nice." Harry shrugged. "Okay, back to what I wanna talk to you about, Remus, there is a memory charm on you because your version of the will is different from mine and I WAS there, could I help you remove it." Harry looked at the werewolf. Remus nodded.

"legilimens." Harry muttered, looking directly into Remus's eyes. Harry skipped through all the way to the will reading where he found a fake memory and a memory locked away. Sending a bit of magic towards the fake memory, he destroyed, he then send another blast of magic at the locked away memory, unlocking it again before gently retreating out of the mind.

Remus felt Harry's presence in his mind but he let Harry through his occlumency shields. It was a short while later when he couldn't remember anything on the will reading and then the memories of the will reading suddenly rushed back into his mind. He remembered what actually happened.

Remus's eyes widened before Sirius saw burning hatred in his eyes. Sirius was confuse and was wondering what would have caused Remus to look so angry.

Harry sat on his bed watching Remus, Sirius had joined Harry on the bed. Samantha was already there watching everything. Sirius and Remus didn't know that some order members were trying to get into the room but were failing horribly.

Flame had flamed(haha..) into the room while Remus was still thinking over the will reading.

"Hey flame, healed many people?" Samantha asked when flame flew over to her shoulder.

That broke Remus out of his thoughts. They seemed to watch Samantha's conversation with the phoenix for awhile before Harry decided to tell them what happen at the will reading. There were different reactions, Remus already knew and was angry, Sirius was also angry and had to be held back from going after Ron, Hermione or Dumbledore, Samantha had also known and was helping to restrain Sirius. The two Potters were rather calm or it might have been because both their faces showed total blankness.

"I guess now that you know the real truth, but, now I don't know what to do." Harry sighed when he realized that.

"Dad, we can go back into hiding or live somewhere peaceful." Samantha said before adding, "You can teach me for my education." Harry considered it for awhile and looked up at Remus and Sirius.

"I think I will do just that, I can't handle them yet." Harry smiled apologetically at Sirius and Remus. Sirius and Remus glanced at each other.

"Oh no, you don't, we're coming with you too." Sirius exclaimed, smiling at Harry. Harry took in the news rather slowly but once it got into his head, Harry smiled, a real smile.

"Okay, whose going to open the door or portrait people outside destroys it." Harry chirped, lightening the mood even further. Samantha giggled and made to open the door, er , portrait.

The moment Samantha said the password, a group of people majority red heads came tumbling in.

The four of them stared as the group of people, quickly regain their footing.

"May I help you all?" Harry asked coldly, while sneaking into the mind of the Weasleys.

"Harry! I'm sorry!" Hermione told Harry but Harry ignored her. Mrs Weasley had came forward to hug Harry which Harry returned. Soon everyone had hugged Harry except for Dumbledore, Hermione and Ron. As they were doing this, Harry slowly destroyed the blocks in the mind of the Weasleys.

The Weasleys started to look slightly confuse with when the memory came but it soon became anger.

"Dumbledore, your blocks are no longer needed." Harry spat, his cold emerald eyes, glaring at the old man.

"I'm sorry you guys, but I'm going to leave now, will visit you often, I promise." Harry gave them a weak smile.

"Its alright, dear, remember to visit us." Mrs Weasley hugged Harry and she even hugged Samantha. They said their teary good byes. Harry put his hand in his pocket and using a bit of magic, he created a note with his message on it.

"I don't think I will ever be able to forgive you." He glared at the Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione who stood at the side. Dumbledore made to say something but stop, thinking it was not a good idea. Hermione was almost in tears and Ron face was redder than a tomato.

"Samantha, go to Potter Manor, key Sirius and Remus in, thanks." Harry whispered to Samantha before walking over to Fred Weasley.

"How's the joke shop, the extra money came in handy?" Harry grinned and gave Fred a wink. Fred and George gapped at Harry.

"I-It was you." Harry smiled and shook George's hand.

"Jacob Evanson aka Harry Potter at your service." As Harry shook George's hand, he put the note into it. "Well gotta go, bye." Harry said before leaving with Remus and Sirius, all his stuff disappeared at the exact same time.

Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione had retreated after being at the receiving end of hexes shot at them plus many hateful glares.

The Weasleys were left in the room and Fred took the note and read out loud.

* * *

_Dear everyone,_

_How about dinner at the burrow tonight?_

_Will bring Samantha, Sirius and Remus along._

_Sorry for leaving for such a long time but I had to._

_Reply by Flame._

_Love,_

_Harry_

* * *

Molly Weasley and everyone else were confuse.

"Whose Flame?" Mrs Weasley had just asked when a burst of flame appeared in the air and a golden phoenix flew over to Mrs Weasley's shoulder.

"Guess that answers it." George said as he stare at the phoenix in awe. Mrs Weasley wrote a quick reply before leaving with the rest for the burrow.

The dinner at the burrow was enjoyable. The Weasleys got to know Samantha and Harry told them how he had spend the last few years.

After that night, the Weasleys would some times visit Harry at Potter Manor or Harry, Samantha, Remus and Sirius would go over to the Burrow.

The way Harry and Samantha had been living was rather peaceful, and now completed with Sirius and Remus.

Life had never been so good.

* * *

**I have no idea what to do for the ending. Therefore, its crappy..**

**oh well...**

**Thanks for those who have been reading this.**

**Now the story ends here.**

**I think I would be now concentrating on my story, "The five Realms"**

**I think "The Two Savior" is kinda well boring actually...**

**down right boring. **

**I'm thinking of removing it.**

**Once again, Thank you very very very much for all your reviews.**

**I'm very glad to have over 200 reviews (:  
**


End file.
